


World Maps

by Inuseiko



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokeboys
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuseiko/pseuds/Inuseiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which everyone does introductions and it becomes obvious that people don't get along.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Leaving Home

            It was a wonderful morning. The sun was shining and there wasn’t a cloud in the sky. Down on the ground, a Catfish was taking a load of laundry off of a line, while a Cuddlefish was sweeping the front of the house. “Mistress Alicia! Ato and I have finished the chores!” the Catfish called, setting down the basket on the ground.

            A tall, dark-skinned woman exited the small, two-story house. “Thanks Alex, you did a great job.” She replied to the Catfish, reaching out to stroke the hair of the Cuddlefish sweeping the steps. Alicia looked up to the open second floor window of the house, shading her eyes with her hands. “What is that girl doing? Doesn’t she know what day it is?” she muttered. The Cuddlefish giggled.

 “Kyna does know. She was so excited last night that she couldn’t sleep until the sun came up! So I guess she’s still asleep.” Ato answered.

            Alicia sighed and shook her head. “Well boys, then I guess we have to wake her up. Wouldn’t want her to have to leave on an empty stomach,” she said, “Ato, Alex, use Water Gun to wake our sleeping beauty.” The two Pokeboys stepped forward and inhaled as one, releasing two strong streams of water through the open window.

            “KYAAH! COLD, COLD, COLD! MOM, I’M UP!”

            Alicia chuckled. “Works every time…I’m gonna miss that,” she said as she stretched, “Ok boys, time to have breakfast. Let’s go inside.” Alex was stopped by a small hand tugging on her dress.

“Um, mistress, it’ll take Kyna a little time to get dressed, so maybe…we could…?” Ato stopped, looking shyly at his lady. Alicia scratched her head and went to answer, but Alex stopped her.

“Don’t worry Mistress; I readied Kyna’s supplies for her journey last night. She’s all packed for her training camp.” Alex said. Alicia smiled and reached up to scratch her Catfish’s ears.

 “Well when you boys are so useful, how can I say no?”

            By the time the rumpled trio got back into the house and entered the kitchen, a rather grumpy Kyna was shooting them dirty looks over her toast.

“You guys know that I can hear you, right?” she said. Alicia chuckled.

“It’s your last day at home, we had to give you a loud send-off.” She replied, ignoring the fake gagging noises of her daughter. “So Kyna, are you ready to take your tamer’s practical?” Alex asked, as he munched a piece of fish. Kyna’s scowl instantly brightened.

“Of course! I took my written exam a month ago. It’s not fair that they took so long to assign me to a group…” she said with a frown.

“The reason they take the time is because they evaluate your knowledge and place you into a wilderness training camp that is at your level.” Alicia reasoned.

“I scored second on the entire exam! Out of everyone! I should have been handed a starter and a Pokedex right away…” Kyna mumbled.

“Then it should be easy for you to pass the camp. Think of it as time to bond with your starter without having to sleep on the ground.”  Kyna scratched her head and shrugged.

“Yea, I guess.”

 “Besides, don’t you get a special reward for scoring so highly on the test? What do you think it will be?” Alicia asked as she reached for another slice of fish.

            Kyna leaned back in her chair, looking up at the ceiling. “I don’t know, maybe a few extra credits or a cool item? It would be awesome to get a MHCU…” Alicia snorted.

 “I don’t think they’ll give out something so valuable to a new trainer.”

“A girl can dream, can’t she?” Kyna pouted. Ato giggled again.

“So Mistress, what type of starter do you think Kyna will get? Probably a bug type; we know how much she loves them.” Ato asked. Kyna shuddered.

“Not even funny Ato, besides, the days of being assigned a Pokeboy are over. These days, we are given a personality test. Once that’s done, we tell the instructor what types of boys we would like to avoid, and our Pokeboy chooses us from what they like about us. Granted there are a few girls and boys who aren’t happy with their boys, but those just request to be given a different boy after graduation if they really can’t get along.” Kyna explained. “I suppose…I guess I was lucky being able to go to training with my own Pokeboy.” Alicia replied with a frown. Kyna tilted her head.

“Mom, you had a Pokeboy before you went to training?” she asked.

            Alicia nodded. “Yes, he was my family’s Boug. He was a pet, not a battle Pokeboy, so they didn’t stop me from having him with me. I still had to receive a boy from the government, so I was the object of envy for many girls, since I had two Pokeboys.” She said with a laugh.

 “So whatever happened to him?” Ato asked. Alicia smiled.

 “Well, although he was a surprisingly good fighter during my battling days, he became tired of battling. I didn’t want to trade him away but I didn’t want to let him go either. So when one of my sisters sent me a message asking for a boy to watch her children, I sent him to her.” she replied. Kyna frowned.

“Wait…Aunt Ava’s Vieux is..?!” She asked. Alicia nodded.

 “He was mine…Now are you sure that you don’t want your own Pokeboy? I could fish you up a nice Boug of your own…” Kyna shook her head vigorously.

“No way! Uncle Samson is my favorite uncle, taming a Boug would be…” Kyna shuddered. Alicia laughed.

“Point taken. Well what type of Pokeboy would you like to have?” Alicia asked, leaning against the table. Kyna scratched her head.

“Well, honestly…I don’t want a water type,” she said. “At least not as my starter!” Kyna added, seeing the hurt looks on the faces of her mother’s Pokeboys. “I mean, every girl from this town has had a water type starter…I love water type Pokeboys, but I want something different. Maybe a-” A sudden knock on the door cuts off Kyna’s statement.

            “Is it that time already? Alright, Alex, grab Kyna’s bag and bring it to the door. Ato, please open the door.” As her two Pokeboys got up to carry out her orders, Alicia stood up from the table and stood next to her daughter. Kyna stood tall, seeming to have already accepted that she was leaving home. Alicia sighed as she hugged her daughter. “I will miss you, my dear. If you won’t accept a Pokeboy from me, at least accept the extras that I put in your pack. It’s just a few great balls and a number for an account that your father made when you were born. I’ve been putting money into it every year on your birthday, think of it as 17 years of birthday gifts from your father, ok?”

            Kyna opened her mouth to speak, but couldn’t find any words. So she simply nodded and accepter her pack from her mother’s Catfish.

 “Thanks Mom, I wish Dad was here to see this.” She said. Alicia smiled.

 “I know that he’s watching.” Alicia said gently. “Be careful, ok dear?” Kyna nodded, hugging Alex and turning towards the open door. There was a government Progentor standing at the door, looking out of the window, so as not to interrupt the familial scene. As she walked towards him, he addressed her. '

“My name is Sergeant Olex, ready to go?” Kyna nodded and hugged Ato one last time. 

“Yes, let’s go.” Kyna replied.            The Progentor turned and began to walk, slowing his stride towards the center of town so that Kyna could keep up.

“I’ve heard good things about you, recruit. I will be one of the instructors of your field exam. Keep up the fine work and I’m sure that you’ll make your mother proud.” Kyna nodded. “Do you know where we are headed?” he asked.

“Yes sir, we are headed to the town square to an airship that has been prepared for recruits.” Kyna answered, careful to keep her voice respectful. Olex smiled.

“Correct, from there you will be taken to base camp where you will meet your starters. You were the last recruit that needed picking up, so we will be leaving immediately.” He said, stopping as they reached the town square. “Are you ready?” he asked, stepping into the airship and extending his hand. Kyna looked into the ship, where nine other recruits stared back at her. “Yes, I am.” She said, grabbing his hand.


	2. Meet the Cadets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which everyone does introductions and it becomes obvious that people don't get along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! I moved here from luna a little bit ago. I discovered Pokeboys close to...2 years ago now? You should visit our group and enjoy some more great stories!
> 
> http://groups.yahoo.com/group/pokeboyuniversefullgroup/
> 
> or you could check our forum!  
> http://z7.invisionfree.com/After_The_Sacrifice/index.php?act=idx

As Kyna took her seat on the airship, she noticed that her first assumption has been wrong. She had thought that there were nine humans aboard the flight, but upon closer inspection after her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the carrier, four of the “humans” were actually near human Pokeboys. The military carrier was sparse, just a bench on both sides and seatbelts that hung from the walls of the plane. Kyna recognized one of them as a Bamboo. He caught her eye and smirked, emerald eyes flashing. Kyna felt her cheeks heat up as she quickly looked away. Olex cleared his throat.

“Ok recruits, we will be landing in one hour. Congratulations to the five of you, you are the top of your class. And because of this, we won’t put you in any of the remedial classes, as you would have an unfair advantage over the rest of your classmates. There will be five special classes that we have assigned to you based on the career aspirations that you put on your written exam. You will also be assigned your government sanctioned Pokeboys, although those of you who already have one will not.” He stated, looking to each trainee in turn. There was a collective groan from the rest of the ship as Kyna looked around in shock.

“Um, I like, thought that you were allowed to bring your own Pokeboy and still get another one.” said a blond girl from the back of the carrier. The blond Pokeboy next to her put his arm around her.

“Chillax, my little Chickadee, you’ve still got your little Jakey right here with you.” he said, pulling her into a big hug. Kyna felt her eyebrow twitch as she listened to the Pokeboy. Judging by the strange terminology and familiar appearance, they were all pointing to one Pokeboy in her mind. The Dude. One of the strangest water-types she’d ever had the displeasure to meet. Aside from the fact that they were almost as dumb as Manos, they were pretty much useless inland.

“Cadet McKenzie, I’m sorry to say that that was just a rather popular rumor. You are only issued a starter if it is indeed your first Pokeboy.” Olex said with a smile. “And on that note, I guess it’s time for all of you to introduce yourselves. McKenzie, why don’t we start with you?” The blond grinned and raised her hand.

“Like, my name is Amy McKenzie and I was ranked number #5 on the Tamer exam. I’m 17 and I was born in South Cali City. So like, nice to meet you! This is my Dude, Jakey!” she said with a smile. Kyna cocked her head. The girl looked to be about 5 feet even, but it was hard to tell since she was sitting. One thing that wasn’t hard to notice was the girl’s enormous tits. She didn’t seem really interested in hiding them either, if the pink tube top was anything to go by. The girl didn’t sound very smart, but 5th was pretty impressive. There was a sigh from of the back of the plane. A taller person had been slumped down in the back with their hat down. As the person sat up, it became clear that it was a boy.

“My name is Ace, Ace Broncen. I’m 18 and I was ranked #3. This is my Nevischio, Alex. I don’t feel like telling you where I was born. Wake me when we get to camp.” He said. Kyna shivered, she didn’t know if he was gay or not, but he had a voice that sounded like liquid sex…When people made up the phrase “tall, dark, and handsome”, they must have used one if his ancestors. He looked to be about 6’2”, with fiery red hair and brown eyes. He looked like the complete opposite of his Pokeboy but he acted just as cold. The ice-type Pokeboy didn’t even blink when his name was called.

“Geez Ace, you think you could be any more unfriendly?” said a female voice from his right. The girl had shoulder length black hair and bright silver eyes, probably a trait from a Pokeboy father, no doubt. She held a slender folding fan to her mouth. She was very small, almost doll-like. If Kyna hadn’t heard the depth of her voice, she’d have claimed that the young girl was a minor. Ace shot her a dirty look and pulled his cap back down. “Anyway, my name is Yoko Sataka and I’m 18. My grandparents came here from what used to be Japan. This is my Palo-Hiiri, Tony.” Tony smiled and waved.

“Nice to meet you all, chu!” he said. Kyna felt her heart melt a little bit at the sound of the Pokeboy’s adorable voice.

“You didn’t say your rank.” Said a male voice from Kyna’s left. Kyna blinked in surprise. Two boys in the top five? No, scratch that, two boys in one graduating class? That was very unusual for this area. The boy looked tall and lanky. He had bright orange hair and piercings in his nose and left eyebrow. The Pokeboy next to him was a complete shock. It was a very cute Pokeboy with calf ears. Kyna could feel her heart beat faster. It was a Pokeboy that she had never seen before! Although she wanted very badly to know its type, she knew that it she remained patient, she could find out a lot more than just that.

“Oh?” Sataka said, snapping open her fan and covering her face. “No, I guess I didn’t. Sorry, I don’t like to brag. I came in at #1.” Kyna blinked. So this was the girl who had beaten her? She’d have to remember to keep an eye on her. “So now that I’ve said my rank, would you tell us who that adorable boy next to you is?” The orangette laughed, flashing a silver tongue stud.

“I’m Matt Oren. Not orange, Oren. I ranked at #4. And this is my Apis, Kyle.” He said. Amy squealed.

“He’s so cute! I want him! Like, how much?” she asked. Matt narrowed his eyes.

“Not for sale.”

“Awww, c’mon. My dad will give you a good deal for him.”

“ No.”

“Hey! I said-“

“That’s enough, McKenzie. If Cadet Oren doesn’t want to sell his Pokeboy, stop asking. It will also be forbidden to attempt stake matches while in training. ” Amy turned to glare at the person who had spoken. It was the Bamboo Kyna had seen earlier.

“Who are you to tell me what to do?” Kyna blinked. The girl’s stupid accent was gone; and by the sound of it, it had only been an act.

“I’m Sergeant Talon, one of your instructors. And I feel that I must tell you that you’re off to a very bad start.” Amy’s jaw dropped. “Now, since that’s settled. I believe that there is still one cadet who has yet to introduce themselves. Cadet Ridavi?” Kyna jumped. In all of the arguing, she’d forgotten that she hadn’t spoken yet.

“Um, My name is Kyna Ridavi and I’m 17…I came in #2 and I don’t have a Pokeboy yet.” Kyna said with a shrug. Amy snorted.

“No Pokeboy? I guess that means that you’ll get something weak, huh?” Kyna shot the blond a glare. She wasn’t even trying to act nice anymore. Kyna opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by Olex.

“Alright recruits, we’re here. Welcome to where you will spend your next 3 weeks.” Olex said.  There was a loud thump as the carrier landed. Kyna looked out. From her window, she could see several humans and Pokeboys walking around. There was a woman standing on the launch pad that Kyna assumed was Olex and Talon’s tamer. “Enough sitting around, let’s get you all settled in.”


	3. Welcome to the Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is gratuitous sex between a girl and her lonely new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemon Warning!
> 
> I don't know how much clearer I can be about the fact that this chapter, and this story, both have loads of sex. If this bugs you, don't read it.

         As the cadets exited the carrier, they were ordered to form a line with their Pokeboys sitting in front of them. Talon and Olex went to stand beside a petite Asian woman; almost dwarfing her with their greater height.  She was scowling at the group of aspiring tamers, assessing them. Standing close to 5’2”, she had bobbed black hair and steel-gray eyes. After silently expecting the group, she came to stand in front of Yoko.

         “Greetings, little sister, it’s nice to know that you haven’t disgraced the family name.” she said, face blank. Yoko smiled.

“Don’t worry onee-san,” Yoko replied. “I am and always will be a better daughter than you were.”  Kyna blinked, she could have sworn that she saw lightning flash behind the two women. The uniformed female appeared to be about to say more, but Olex put his hand on her shoulder. She took a deep breath and composed herself.

         “My name is Yuki Sataka. I will be your commanding officer for the next three weeks. Normally this would be the part where I show you all to the main hall to meet your boys, but since all but one of you already has them, Talon will escort her while I debrief the rest of you.” Yuki finished her address and spun sharply on her heels, walking away. Olex beckoned to the rest of the group to follow her while Kyna and Talon stayed behind. Kyna blinked as she realized that she had just been left with a very amused Pokeboy.

‘You’re very lucky, you know? Since most kids bring their own boys nowadays, you can have your pick.” Talon said, catching her attention. Kyna frowned.

“Is that usually allowed?” Talon shrugged and began walking in the other direction, prompting Kyna to follow. They passed many military style buildings, gray in color and very sturdy looking.

“You kids only get what’s considered common in this area anyway. All they did was cut down on the amount of ferals that we kept here instead of selling them off to ranches.” He replied breezily.

“So, since I started three weeks behind everyone else, what’s left?” Kyna asked. Talon looked up at the sky, thinking.

“Well, there are about 10 boys left, but 3 or 4 are either outright gay or prefer men. So you have 6 or 7 choices.” Talon stopped in front of a large building with the plaque “Main Hall” on top of it. He opened the door and stepped aside for Kyna to enter. They turned left and headed to a door that was labeled “Examination Room”.

“Are there any water types, how many without those?”

“We get quite a few from your hometown. But I guess that you’re probably tired of seeing those, huh? There are 4 non-water type boys. Why don’t you go in and I’ll send them in to meet you. Would you like them sent in one by one or all at once?” Talon said with a smirk. Kyna felt her face heat up. She ducked her head and mumbled.

“All at once, I guess?”

“You got it. No taming now, ok?” Talon snickered as he opened the door. Kyna spluttered and rushed into the room. The room was pretty empty, except for a desk with a chair behind it on one side.

Shortly after Kyna was seated, the door opened again. Four naked boys of varying colors and sizes walked in, with their pokeballs hanging from collars around their necks. The first boy was green, completely so, with long brown hair. The second was more human colored, although his hair was an inhumanly bright red color. The third by was an extremely attractive one, except for the scowl on his face. He had dog-like ears and a long shaggy tail. Judging by those traits, Kyna assumed that he was an Ainu. The first two had been a Faun and an Agni respectively, but she had no interest in those. Kyna briefly wondered what the cause for his frown was, but she was distracted by the last boy, who had just walked into the room.

Saying walked was being quite generous though. The boy sort of slunk in, followed by a scowling Talon. They had said that recruits were given common boys, so this type was to be expected. However, this particular specimen had very strange coloring for a Neko. His features were more feline, so he was possibly feralborn. His ears and tail were pure white, his hair was bright orange, and his skin was slightly tanned. But the most unusual part was his face. He had a large black patch over his left eye. It looked like a bit like a black eye, but the shape was too even. The boy’s eyes were a beautiful shade of emerald.

“Don’t bother with this one, he’s been sent back more times than I can count.” Talon grunted. “I thought that we had a different Neko, but apparently he was chosen.” Kyna leaned back, startled.

“Sent back?” she asked.

“Cuz he’s a coward and he’s pretty useless,” Said the Ainu, with a low growl. Talon shot him a glare, which he ignored.

“He’s incapable of fighting. Most kids here intend to train battle brotherhoods, so nobody wants him.” Talon explained. Kyna frowned. She had been watching the Neko during their conversation, and he had shrunk down lower with every harsh word. If it was possible to be curled up in a ball while standing, he had managed it. No pokeboy was useless; his skills just lie in different areas. Talon gestured to the Faun.

“How about Helio,” he said, gesturing to the Faun. “The Faun is pretty standard fare, but the druid is a very powerful and experienced boy.” Kyna shook her head. She already had very specific ideas for what she wanted in her brotherhood. A Faun would take much too long to train up and evolve, and a Druid was of no interest to her. Agni were headstrong and violent; not to mention she wasn’t crazy about needing burn cream for taming. So that left her with either the rude Ainu or the practically broken Neko.

“I want the Neko.” Kyna said. Talon blinked. But although he looked shocked, that was nothing compared to the look of the Neko himself. His expression kept switching between panic and disbelief. The Ainu also had a strange expression. If Kyna had given it a name, it might have been triumph. But that seemed a bit out of place. Talon cleared his throat.

“What about Toki, instead?” he asked. The Agni puffed out his chest as his name was called. Kyna frowned and shook her head.

“I’m not raising a Battle Brotherhood,” Kyna said. “So the fact that he can’t fight means nothing to me.” She looked at the scared looking boy with a gentle smile. Talon scratched the back of his head again.

“Yea, but if you want to survive the final exams, you’d probably want something that won’t run away. Even Arrow would be a better choice. He’s been sent back a few times as well, but that’s because he’s too violent.” Talon explained. Arrow bared his teeth.

“I don’t follow weaklings.” he snapped. Talon slapped the back of Arrow’s head. Kyna scowled. She stood and walked to the front of the room, stopping in front of the Neko.

“What’s your name?” Kyna asked softly. The Neko flinched and stared at the ground. He grabbed his tail and began to twist it.

“They all just called me Useless.” he mumbled. Kyna felt her heart go out to him. To not even give him a proper name? That was just cruel. Kyna patted his head, frowning as he flinched.

“Your name is Shadow. And I promise that I won’t make you come back here ever again.” Kyna said softly. Shadow simply nodded. Talon sighed.

“While I don’t approve of your choice, I hope that it won’t cause you to lose your trainee ranking. Being second in the class is pretty impressive. Here’s his pokeball. The others have probably been sent to their dorms, so I’ll show you to yours.”  Talon said. He stood and left the building, Kyna and Shadow on his heels.

The dorms looked just like all of the other buildings in the camp. They were all short, sturdy establishments that looked like they could take a hit from an Umbra Angelus and survive. Talon stopped at the front door and handed Kyna a keycard.

“Ok, so this is the dorm for the top ten students. They are single-person style rooms. You will have to fight to keep the privilege of occupancy. There will be periodic mock battles that will determine how capably you are raising your boys. In order to catch up to the rest of your class, there will be a field exam in two days.” Talon grinned sheepishly. “We were expecting you kids to already have your starter boys, so this exam was pretty much to get you to have the same number of boys as the rest of your class. I think that you all will be able to handle it.” Kyna smiled.

“No worries, I’ve been the underdog before. Besides, if Shadow has had tamers before, I’m sure that he’ll do fine.” she said with a breezy tone. Shadow stared at her, surprised by her words. She actually thought that he could do it? This was one strange mistress. All of the others got rid of him as soon as they got a second boy. Maybe she really did plan to keep him…Shadow frowned. No that was stupid. She’d keep him for a while, and then get bored of him like all the rest.

“-dow. Shadow!” the Neko flinched as he heard his new name called.

“Yes Mistress!” Shadow shouted. Kyna smiled.

“I thought I’d lost you. You’ve been zoning out ever since Talon left. We’ve been standing in front of our room for a little while.” she said with a laugh. Shadow felt his face begin to burn.

“Do you need taming?” Kyna asked. Shadow spluttered and shook his head. “Well. I want to. The quicker we bond, the faster I can wipe that look off of your face.” Shadow tilted his head.

“Look, Mistress?” he asked, confused.

“Like you expect me to suddenly decide that I don’t want you anymore.” she said with a scowl. Shadow hung his head, which caused Kyna to sigh. She opened the room door and beckoned Shadow in. She sat down on the bed and patted the space next to her for him to sit. “Look, I know you don’t know me, but I’m going to tell you a few of my bad points, so you know what to expect, okay?” Shadow nodded, still looking away. Kyna frowned. She reached out and tweaked his ear; turning his head towards her.

“First of all, look at me.” she said. “I don’t like to be ignored. Second, I’m lazy. I’ll do things the easiest way that I can. Getting rid of you and getting a new boy would be a pain in ass. Third, I’m selfish. I’ve decided that you belong to me. I won’t trade you, sell you, or get rid of you. Nor will I use you as a wager unless I am somehow tricked into it and have no other choice. Fourth, I’m emotional. I do things because I follow my heart. So I’ll probably need someone to keep me on track. There are more things, but I’ll let you figure them out. Now, its bed time, ok?” Kyna said, taking a deep breath. Shadow nodded and moved to the center of the bed. Kyna stood and began to undress.

Shadow swallowed hard as he watched his soon-to-be mistress undress. If he was honest, he was actually a bit closer to feraldom than he had admitted. But he was used to rarely being tamed. She was a very pretty girl. Her skin was the color of milk chocolate and he very much wanted to run his tongue along it. He watched her movements as she unbuttoned her pants and slid them down her hips. She noticed his eyes on her and smiled shyly. She turned her back to him and reached behind her to undo her bra.

Shadow felt his mouth go dry as he watched Kyna from behind. She was wearing a lacy purple thong. She must have read his mind, because she said.

“I don’t usually wear stuff like this; I just wanted to make a good impression. Did it work?” she asked. Shadow nodded dumbly. Looking at her from behind was something that he was going to have to do more often. Although it had been hidden by her baggy cargo pants, she had a very shapely rear. And just like the rest of her, it looked good enough to eat. He took a moment to pray to whatever gods were listening. ‘ _If any of you are listening, please let me experience the pleasures of that luscious behind…’_

A rustle of clothes in front of him drew his attention once more. She had turned around and was now completely naked, facing him. Her breasts were a nice looking size; full and heavy looking. But at the moment, all of Shadow’s attention was concentrated on her stomach. She had a strange spiraling tattoo from the bottom of her left breast to her right hip. It seemed to be a trail of lines and flowers. Although he was more than a little relieved that his mistress wasn’t bad to look at, he still couldn’t believe what was about to happen.

Kyna cleared her throat. It was a little disconcerting to be standing naked in front of someone else. Sure, she’d slept with human males her age before. But Shadow was her first pokeboy in many different ways. And at the moment, he was staring at her with what appeared to be slack-jawed admiration. Kyna crawled onto the bed next to him and kneeled.

“Do you want to lead or should I?” she asked shyly. Shadow felt his mouth go dry. Letting him set the terms? There was no way he could possibly pass that up. He placed a hand on her shoulder and pressed gently. She followed his lead and shifted to recline against the pillows. Shadow gulped as he stared down at Kyna. Seeing her milk chocolate skin against the drab grey sheets turned him on.  She was lying there, spread out for him like a banquet. So he figured that he might as well enjoy her.

He placed his hand on her raised knees and slowly parted them. As he ran his fingers down the insides of her thighs, he couldn’t help but notice how soft her skin was. He moved his hands down further to cup her ass in his palms.  The flesh was lush and full, and a little too much for him to hold fully in his hands. He raised his eyes to look at her treasure. It was a bright pink; a sharp contrast from the rest of her skin. As Shadow leaned down towards her flower, he breathed deeply. Her scent was heady and feminine. He noticed that it glistened slightly. Shadow groaned, she was teasing him without even doing anything. He didn’t think he could take much more of this.

Kyna gasped as she felt his tongue on her for the first time.  It was long and slightly rough.  He was so energetic, she barely stifled her moan. But his ears twitched and he redoubled his efforts, causing her to shudder. Kyna briefly wondered why any girl would give up this tongue…She grasped at his hair, careful to avoid his ears. In response, he shifted her thighs to his shoulders and bent forward, sliding his tongue further inside of her. Kyna couldn’t help but cry out as she came all over his tongue. She took a deep breath as she tried to relax her muscles, trying to count down in her head like she’d been taught. But the threads of her concentration slipped away, and she trembled as she felt her Neko still continuing his slow steady licking. She opened her eyes to find him staring up at her, eyes locked on her face.

         Shadow closed his eyes, averting his gaze as he sealed that memory in his heart. The expression on her face had been almost sinful as she came. The way she had bitten down on her bottom lip, trying to keep herself quiet was incredibly sexy. He purred low in his throat, intent on sending his mistress over again; but her hand in his hair stopped him. Shadow froze, fearing that he had done something wrong. He looked up to see her smiling down at him. She tugged gently on his hair, pulling him to her. She slowly pressed her lips to his, rubbing her breasts to his chest. Shadow felt her soft hand touch his cock and shivered. He pressed forward, feeling her line him up with her dripping slit and shuddered at the heat. He heard his mistress moan as he entered her, going slowly and cautiously. Kyna shivered, but didn’t seem uncomfortable. Shadow sighed in relief and a little disappointment, he’d wondered if she was a virgin. Kyna giggled as she noted his reaction.

         “If it makes you feel better, you’re my first pokeboy.” Kyna said. Shadow felt himself blush and lowered his head, embarrassed that he was so easily read. Even though he knew that she was trying to make him feel better, he felt a little frustrated. It felt like she wasn’t taking him seriously, even though she had allowed him to lead. Doing this might make her hate him…but she had promised that she’d keep him, so he might as well try.

         Kyna felt Shadow pull away from her and grab her thighs more tightly. But before she could ask him anything, she felt herself lifted into the air. Barely able to do more than squeal, she could only cling to him as he carried her to the table. She yelped as she felt the cold surface touch her back. Looking up at Shadow’s face, she could see him blushing fiercely. But through the redness, Kyna could see a defiant look on his face. There was no warning; he simply began to thrust into her hard and fast. Kyna could hear his breathing harshen as he watched her breasts bounce with glazed eyes. Kyna realized then that the boy was almost feral. But even then, he’d tried to put her own needs first and impress her. Kyna yelped as she felt his short nails dig into her hips. She grabbed his arm and pulled his head down to her level, shivering as she felt his thrusts deepen from the new angle.

         “Shadow, can you hear me?” Kyna panted, lips brushing his ear tip. He shuddered and moaned, slowing slightly. Kyna smiled and wrapped her legs around his hips. “If you do it faster, I might be able to come again.” Shadow’s ear twitched and his grip on her hips tightened. He hiked her hips up higher and began to pound into her body as hard as he could, her encouraging cries spurring him on. When he felt her dig her nails into his back as she screamed his name, he couldn’t hold back any longer. He growled, feeling her insides milking him tightly.

         Shadow slumped, propping himself on his elbows in order to not squish his mistress. When he felt Kyna begin to squirm underneath him, he reluctantly pulled free of her. She looked so beautiful under him, breasts glistening with sweat, his seed leaking from between her thighs. Now that the fog had cleared from his mind, he could feel the bond forming between himself and his new mistress. Considering the fact that he had just met her a few hours ago, it was surprisingly strong. He hadn’t had much of a connection with his other mistresses, since they had pushed him to the side once they had gotten other boys. They had no interest in a boy who they’d been told was no good. A shame, since he’d always tried to choose the kindest looking Mistresses.

         Kyna stretched and yawned; standing slowly.

“I’m going to shower, do you want to join me?” she asked. Shadow blushed and nodded, watching the muscles in her body go taut. Kyna giggled, it seemed he was only fierce in the bedroom. A shame, really; but she’d break him of that soon enough.

“Yes mistress, I’ll get you some clothes first.” he replied. Kyna nodded and stumbled into the bathroom. Shadow couldn’t help but feel a sense of pride as he watched her, since she obviously was having difficulties walking. Shortly after, the shower was running and there was a knock at the door. Shadow dropped Kyna’s clothes and went to answer the door, heedless of his nakedness. There was a tall, bright haired boy at the door. He was covered in piercings, standing there with a tiny cow pokeboy. He smiled when he saw Shadow, looking appreciatively at his body.

“Ah, you must be Kyna’s new boy. I’m Matt. Is she in?” he asked. Shadow felt himself tense. Was this guy a friend of his mistress? As he opened his mouth to reply, Kyna walked out of the bathroom.

“Hey Shadow, you took too long, so I left the shower on for you, ok?” she said, taking the towel from her body and using it to dry her hair. She then noticed that Shadow was standing at the open door. “Oh, hey Matt, what’s up?” Matt pulled his hand from behind his back, revealing a small knapsack. He handed it to Shadow, who could see that it contained maps, textbooks, and empty pokeballs. “Just put it on the bed and shower, ok Shadow?” The Neko nodded, hesitating slightly before turning to leave the room. Matt watched him leave, eyeing his form.

“Is that your new boy?” he asked.

“Yeah, he’s still a bit shy, but I’ll bring him around.” Kyna said. “So, what brings you around?” Matt shrugged, staring at the ceiling.

“Are you going to get dressed?” he asked. Kyna blinked and nodded, picking up the clothes that Shadow had laid out for her. It was a plain black shirt and some blue shorts. Kyna nodded approvingly.

“Sorry,” she said with a sheepish smile. “My town has a public bath house to conserve water. I’m pretty bad at stuff like that.” Matt laughed.

“It’s fine, I didn’t mind the view. I just wasn’t sure if I was going to get in trouble for looking.” he said, as he gave her an appreciative look over. Kyna shrugged, reaching for the bag and unpacking it. It contained 5 pokeballs, a compass, a couple of notebooks, and several geography textbooks. Matt stepped forward and shut the door behind him.

“You want to work with maps?” he asked. Kyna smiled and nodded.

“I’m interested in natural pokeboy habitats. And for that I have to explore different places and see them first-hand. I want to re-chart the pre-Sukebe world and possibly discover new Pokeboys.” Kyna said. Matt could see that Kyna was really excited by the thought of what she wanted to do. He opened his mouth to say more, but there was a knock on the door. Matt opened it to see Talon standing there, looking annoyed.

“The top five are wanted in the main hall. You two are the last ones.” he said.

“Shadow’s in the shower…” Kyna said hesitantly. Talon sighed. Shadow walked out of the bathroom with a towel over his shoulder. He froze when he realized that all eyes were on him. Kyna smiled. “Good timing. Grab a pair of my shorts to wear, we’re going out.” Shadow rushed to dress, hurrying to obey his mistress .


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making enemies is apparently, reaaaally easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, this story has loads of sex, blah blah blah, i don't own pokemon, blah blah blah, Pokeboys was not my creation.
> 
> Please follow our group  
> http://groups.yahoo.com/group/pokeboyuniversefullgroup/
> 
> its an 18+ group, since there is adult content, violence, sex, blah. But its fun, so, enjoy!

In the main hall, the other three tamers sat with their boys. Amy was leaning against the side of a table, chewing away on some gum. She saw Kyna and Shadow and began to laugh.

“They gave you a Neko?” She sneered. “How much more pathetic can you get?” Kyna nudgeded Shadow into an open chair and sat on his lap.

“Well, you have a Dude. Why don’t you tell me?” Kyna replied, running her fingers lightly over Shadow’s ears. Amy flushed and was about to reply, when the front door opened. In walked their commander, followed by Olex; who was carrying three cases. She wore the same blank but slightly disapproving expression she’d had earlier. When she sat at the desk, Olex set up the cases, side by side.

“The five of you are here because your text scores proved that you are at the top of your class; so here are your rewards.” Commander Sataka said calmly. “There are three types of item that you can choose from. However, you are only allowed to choose one item from the three cases, so choose carefully.” Olex opened each box, one by one. “Each box contains items donated by tamers who were part of this camp before you. Some of them died and had their possessions shipped back here by their families. Others were donated by the government to give you all a fighting chance. The first box contains 5 E-medals. The second box has 5 pokeboys ranging from Very Common to Uncommon. These were donated to us by Tamers who graduated the camp. And the last box contains Evolutionary Stones donated by the Sataka family. They aren’t particularly rare, but they might prove useful if you catch a boy and don’t want to spend money in a town. This area has a few boys who might benefit from them. I’m going to call you each up by rank.”

“Yoko Sataka.”

As Yoko came up, she examined each case carefully. After some deliberation, she picked up one of the pokeballs and placed it into her purse, looking satisfied. Kyna frowned. The pokeballs must have been labeled; she looked much too satisfied to have grabbed a random ball. Also, did Shadow even want to evolve? Kyna nudged her pokeboy and gestured towards the evolution materials. Shadow paled but smiled at his mistress. Kyna snorted; did he really think she didn’t notice that?

“Kyna Ridavi.”

Kyna leaned forward and ruffled her Neko’s hair.

“I won’t force you.” Kyna said, rolling her eyes. As she reached the cases at the front of the room, she focused her attention on the middle case. Four balls were left; a Naga, Centaur, Deilo, and a Cynopyre. They were all decent choices for a beginner’s Brotherhood. However…Kyna remembered that the Deilo Pokeboy was a Water-type. She could simply ask her mother to get her one. The Cynopyre was good for power, but they were common in this area. The Centaur was a pretty rare find, but if someone had returned it, it must have some sort of behavioral issue. So that left the Naga. Personally, Kyna didn’t mind snake-types, but her mother was terrified of them. She briefly entertained the thought of bringing home a Huntr in 20 years and knew she was sold. She grabbed the ball and returned to her seat.

“Ace Bronsen.”

Until Sataka had called him, Ace had appeared to be asleep on a chair. His fedora had covered his face completely. He stood without a word, fixing his hat. Alex grabbed the Centaur’s pokeball and sat back down, ignoring the rest of the world once again.

“Matt Oren.”

The orange-haired boy winked at Kyna and went to the front. He looked carefully at the remaining choices and chose the Cynopyre.

“Amy McKenzie.”

The blond stood and shot Kyna a dirty look. Stomping her way to the front, she smirked victoriously and swiped the Deilo’s ball. Sataka sighed and stood.

“Ok, so now that you have all arrived and been rewarded, you will now be tested. Two days from now, you will be sent out on a trip into the wilderness. You’ve all proven that you can study; now we will see how well you can apply what you learned. You will each be given a tent, radio, and your choice of a third item to take with you. Tell me your item and it’ll be included in your supplies. Any questions?”

Kyna raised her hand.

“Will we be allowed to bring any personal supplies?” She asked. Sataka nodded.

“You also have the option of packing the knapsacks that were provided to you with personal items. But remember, the more things you bring, the harder it will be to travel lightly. So, I’ll call your names in order once more, and you’ll state your requests. Starting with Yoko Sataka.”

“Five repel markers.” Yoko said.

“Kyna Ridavi.”

Kyna frowned. They were allowed to take personal items, but she hadn’t really checked the pack her mother had given her. Although, her mother knew her well, and might have packed her bag according to her usual habit, it was better to be on the safe side.

“100 yards of fishing line.” The commander shot her an odd look, but wrote down her request nonetheless.

“Ace Bronsen.”

“One Great Ball.” he replied without looking up.

“Matt Oren.” Matt frowned, running his tongue over his lips. The silver stud glittered even in the low light.

“Is this outing a solo expedition?” Matt asked. Commander Sataka blinked, surprised.

“No, not necessarily. However, if partnered, there would be a higher level of competition for feral catching. As well as obtaining food. You’d be willing to share your grade with someone else?” she answered. Matt nodded. “I see. I suppose that could be arranged, if the other person is willing. Who did you have in mind?”

“Kyna.” Matt said. Kyna blinked. Well, that was unexpected. He expected her to actually say yes? Interesting. Kyna looked over at Matt. On one hand, he was cute. On the other hand, he was competition. He was looking over at her, with a wide smirk on his face. He winked at her and nodded his head. Kyna could feel her curiosity being piqued. Well, she had nothing to lose, and if he tried anything, she’d have Shadow shred him.

“Is this true, Trainee Ridavi?”

“Yes, ma’am.” she answered. Yuki nodded, making a note on her clipboard.

“I still need your item, Trainee Oren.” Commander Sataka replied.

“One trainer-grade first-aid kit.”

“Amy McKenzie.”

“2 Meat Lovers MREs.” Amy said. Kyna stared at her. They were going out into the woods, and she wanted a steak? This girl had made it to the top 5…

“Everyone is free to go back to their rooms.” Olex said.

            As everyone left the main hall, Kyna felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked back to see Matt smiling broadly at her.

“That was pretty risky.” Kyna said, keeping her face blank. Matt shrugged.

“Maybe, but then why did you agree?” he asked. Kyna shrugged.

“Boredom.” she replied breezily. Matt laughed.

“Then I guess we should get to know each other a little better.” Matt said. Kyna shot him a harsh look, to which he raised his hands in a sign of peace. “Not what I meant, don’t worry. Besides, I don’t think your little guardian would let me try anything. I can feel his glare from here.” Kyna looked back to Shadow, surprised to see the usually fearful Neko staring rather forcefully at Matt’s back. His ears were almost flat to his head and his tail fur was fluffed out as it lashed back and forth. Kyna couldn’t help but laugh, he looked adorable. “How about we go to dinner together? Meet on neutral ground?” Kyna nodded. “Cool, I’m going to run to my room and grab some stuff, so I’ll meet you there.”

Kyna waved carelessly as Matt turned and jogged away. Kyle following his heels. She turned to Shadow and smiled.

“You don’t like him, do you?” she asked. Shadow flushed, looking away. “What’s wrong? Is it because he’s a guy?” Shadow shook his head. “Awww, were you jealous?” Kyna laughed. “Don’t worry; I don’t plan on sleeping with him. Although he’s cute, human boys aren’t really my thing. Besides, as I build my brotherhood, you’re going to have to get used to sharing me.” Shadow hung his head, but nodded anyway. “Kyna sighed, running her hands through his hair. “Don’t worry, I wouldn’t toss my Alpha to the side, that would be irresponsible.” she said, heading towards the mess hall.

Shadow’s head snapped up, watching Kyna’s retreating back. Alpha? He was her Alpha? She couldn’t be serious. He was in no way qualified for the position. That would require him to assert dominance over her other boys. No way in hell would they listen to a scrawny Neko. Shadow frowned thoughtfully. But…maybe if he evolved….

“Hey, I’m hungry, stop dreaming over there!” Kyna shouted. Shadow yelped and hurried to follow his mistress.

The mess hall was pretty large. Kyna thought. But she supposed that it had to be in order to comfortable feed humans and their pokeboys. Kyna noted that all of the tables were filled. There were a few obviously staff only tables, filled with maintenance and cleaning personnel and pokeboys, as well as ones with ranked officers. The rest were tables full of recruits. Kyna noted that this year’s class seemed pretty big. She had heard from some trainers that had passed through Soren Lake that several villages had been discovered to the north, and they had recently agreed to officially become part of the American Union. So this group must have some kids from there. Kyna noted that there was only one table that seemed to have space, and the other three ranked cadets were already sitting there. Kyna sighed as she realized that she was going to have to hear that blond bimbo for her entire meal. “Matt better get here soon.” Kyna muttered.

As Kyna and Shadow sat at the table after getting their food, she noticed Matt jog into the hall. He saw Kyna and waved, carrying what appeared to be a folded up map and a spiral notepad. He sat at the table, and began opening the map. Kyna looked around and noticed that Matt was alone.

“Where’s Kyle?” Kyna asked.

“I left him with my new Cynopyre; I figured it would be best if they get to know each other now.” Matt explained. He handed Kyna the notepad and a pencil. “Ok, so they said that they were going to send us into the wilderness. I spoke to a few other recruits earlier and they said that they’ll airdrop us into some part of the woods, near the Solana Mountains and we have three days to make our way back. If we aren’t back in 3 days, our homing beacons will be activated and we will be retrieved. But the test will be considered a failure and we will lose our special status. Depending on how far away from camp we are we‘ll most likely be kicked out. Apparently the class was bigger than this before we got here. We get 6 pokeballs and whatever personal items we bring with us. Most people bring extra pokeballs…We get to catch whatever we find, but we can only keep 2 boys. The others, if we have any, will be sold back to the camp or to a ranch in order to give us some financial security for when we leave.” Matt took in a deep breath and smiled. “Any questions?” Kyna blinked. He’d gotten all of that information already? They hadn’t even been in camp for two days yet. Kyna frowned; it seemed that he was more than just piercings and smiles. She’d have to remember that.

“Yea, do you know what types of boys are native to this area?” Kyna asked. Matt shook his head.  

“Actually, I was hoping you’d know. I’m not from around here.” he said with a sheepish smile. “That’s kinda why I wanted to work with you…I remembered you saying that you wanted to explore and chart Pokeboy habitats.” Kyna cocked her head and stared at Matt.

“What do you want to do after you get out of training and finish your journey?” Kyna asked.

“My family runs the Oren Bovine ranch in Tranquilidad.  It’s a large town right on the other side of the Solana Mountains. We specialize in Cowboys, but we do have many other types that passing trainers sell to us. We also run a dairy farm.” Matt said proudly. “I plan on traveling for a while in order to bring more diversity to our breeding stock. After I finish my journey, I guess I’ll go back to the farm and learn how to take it over.”

Kyna nodded, watching Kyle as he ate. So that was why he seemed so calm…He had his future all planned out. Kyna felt her suspicions of him lessen. If he had a life plan already, it didn’t matter how he did in camp. It was probably his own pride that had gotten him this far in the first place. That was something she could respect.

Matt sighed, dropping his spoon onto the empty tray with a clatter.

“That was pretty good. But anyway, back to the mission. What do you think we should do? Since you know the land, I’m leaving it to you.”

“I don’t really “know the land,” Kyna said as she thought aloud. “This is my first time in the area, same as you. But this is a heavily forested area, with mountains to the south. There are probably a lot of bug types and grass types, maybe a few flying types. There are probably some Ainu and Cynopyre; since they prefer to live in dens in heavily forested areas. As well as ground and rock types the closer we get to the mountains. Are the Solana Mountains volcanic?” she asked as she looked at him. Matt shook his head. “Then we won’t find any fire types here.” Matt whistled.

“Geez, all that without even consulting a map? I’m glad that I chose you as my partner.” he said, giving Kyna an appraising look. Kyna shook her head.

“Flattery will get you nowhere.” she replied with a smile. She reached for the map and unfolded it. It wasn’t a world map like she had first assumed. It was merely a topographical map of the American Union. Aside from the major cities to the south, it was mostly just forests and mountains. Kyna smirked; thirty years from now, the maps would be a lot more filled in. And everyone would know her name. Matt reached over and tapped a spot just past the Solana Mountains.

“This is Tranquilidad. If you head south from camp, it’s the next major town. There’s a path that the military created, lined with repel markers, for new trainers that have just left basic training. It’s also probably where everyone else will be headed as well. Where will you go?” Matt asked. Kyna shrugged,

“South probably, I want to fill up my party and do the gym circuit for a little while to make my boys more powerful.” Kyna replied.

“Well Tranquilidad has a gym. We have the Vaquero gym.” Matt said with pride. Kyna blinked.

“Vaquero? Doesn’t that mean Cowboy?” Kyna laughed.

“Yea. It’s a normal type gym. But the gym leader doesn’t only use cowboys if that’s what you’re thinking. He does lots of different challenges; regular matches as well as Sex battles. His name’s Quinn.” Matt explained. “Well anyway, I’m going to go back to the room for the night. I think that this has been a very informative session. We should meet tomorrow to have our boys get acquainted with each other.” he suggested.

“Yea, I think that’s a good idea.” Kyna said as she turned and ruffled Shadow’s hair. “Shadow could do with a little battle practice.” Kyna nodded. The town had a gym and a pokeboy ranch…Looks like she found her first stop. 


	5. Rushed Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kyna gets another new boy and no one is allowing anyone time to settle in....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own Pokemon, don't own Pokeboys, story has sex, don't read if you don't like smut.....

 Kyna flopped down onto her bed, kicking off her socks and relaxing naked in her bed. Dinner had been….interesting. The part with Matt had gone great. But then he’d left, and Amy had gotten started with her crap. But now it was over, and it was bedtime.

                “Mistress?” Shadow called. Or not…Kyna sighed and rolled over, smiling sleepily at him. “Shouldn’t you see your new ‘boy?” he asked, Kyna groaned. In all the excitement, she’d forgotten all about her new Naga. She sat up tiredly and palmed his ball. She could wait ‘til tomorrow…But then there was no guarantee that he’d listen in battle. Kyna sighed and hit the release switch.

The Naga appeared in a flash of red light. He was very tall, although Kyna supposed that long would be a better word. He had long silver hair; maybe too long, since it covered his entire face and pooled under his body. Kyna stared at her strange new boy for a moment before she spoke.

                “My name is Kyna and I’m your new mistress. Do you need taming?” she asked. The Naga shook his head. “Do you have a name?” He shook his head again. Kyna paused, a thought coming into her head. “Can…you speak?” she asked slowly. The snake pokeboy stiffened and shook his head slowly. Kyna scratched the back of her head and sighed. “Ok…your name is Nieve. Um, do you want to sleep in your ball tonight?” she asked softly. Nieve didn’t move or attenmpt to respond in any way; he simply stared at her. Or rather, she thought he was staring. It was hard to tell, with no face to see. “Ooo-kaaay,” Kyna squirmed uncomfortably. “It’s bedtime, and I’m sleepy. Let’s try to get comfy.”

Nieve slid onto the bed, pressing himself against the wall. Kyna took the middle, and motioned for Shadow to join her. He climbed on behind her; careful to give her some space. Kyna sighed as she realized that both boys were either to scared or too nervous to touch her. She remembered that snake-type pokeboys liked heat, so she pressed herself flat against Nieve, rubbing her bottom against his crotch. She felt him hiss slightly at the contact. His arm came up slowly and hesitantly to slide around her waist. Kyna smiled, she’d hoped that would work. She then reached over and grabbed Shadow’s arm; tugging him closer until his head was pressed flush against her breasts.

“Better get some sleep boys. We’re about to have hard days ahead of us.” Kyna said, stretching. She cuddled into her boys and began to drift off.

Nieve lay quietly, waiting until her breathing evened out and he could be sure that she was asleep before sitting up and looking at her. He pulled the curtain of his hair to the side slightly, looking down at her body. She was fairly pretty, not the great beauty that his breed preferred, but she was still growing. And in his state, he really had no right to be choosy...

“So that’s why you cover your face.”

Nieve flinched and dropped his hand, obscuring his face once more. He peeked through his long hair, seeing Shadow’s eyes glittering in the darkness. The Neko sat up, gently easing his arm out from the body of his mistress. Shadow simply looked at Nieve, not saying a word. But there wasn’t much he could say at this point anyway. That sort of physical injury couldn’t have been an accident.  There was a jagged set of claw marks down the right side of the Naga’s face; going from right over his eyebrows to his cheek. There was also a very dark set of scars along his throat. It looked as though something had tried to rip his throat out. Shadow frowned. No self-respecting tamer would have his boy walk around with wounds like this. If the marks had been put on him intentionally, however, that was a different story. Shadow looked over to the Naga who seemed to be trying to curl in on himself.

“Those marks…they were a punishment, weren’t they?” Shadow asked slowly. The Naga nodded. Shadow sighed. Although he knew this first hand, it still frustrated him to be reminded of how cruel some tamers could be. He knew for a fact that his mistress wasn’t going to like this at all. Judging by the scarring, Nieve’s tamer probably didn’t take him to a Pokeboy Center until much later. Only healing him the very minimum it took to keep him alive. The scars would stay with him for life, no matter how many healing cycles they ran him through. For a breed as proud and beautiful as a Naga, the loss of his beauty must have shattered him. Shadow looked up at the Naga, watching as the other boy stiffened under his gaze. He couldn’t imagine what other abuse he might have been subject to, before being cast aside. “I won’t tell her,” Shadow said. “But she’s going to see your face eventually.” Nieve simply stared down at his hands, not giving any indication that he had heard. Shadow scratched his head. As Alpha, it was his job to both address the issues of the harem as well as enforce the laws. Helping Nieve get settled in would go a long way towards doing both. “You know, she won’t care about your looks. “ Nieve snorted, the sound a mere rush of air. He was mute, not stupid. Who would want such a hideous Naga? Shadow frowned. “I’m serious. Look at me; I’ve been abandoned by 5 tamers already. I’d given up on ever leaving this place. This was my last chance. They were just going to release me back into the wild to be eaten. But then Kyna took me in. She gave me a name and promised that she’d never abandon me. If she can accept someone like me, who everyone told her was no good. She can get past the fact that you have scars.” Nieve still wouldn’t look at Shadow, but he didn’t seem to be ignoring him anymore either.  “Give her a chance, and you’ll see how wonderful she is.”

Nieve frowned. This stupid Neko just wouldn’t shut up about how wonderful their tamer was. He’d said only been with her for what, a day? Two? That didn’t mean anything. His tamer had started off nice as well, but look at him now.

Shadow sighed. It didn’t take a genius to see that his words were bouncing right off of his new harem brother. Just like everything else he’d tried, he’d failed miserably at his first task as Alpha.

“Look, I know that I can’t convince you of anything… So I won’t even waste my breath. You’ll find out what I mean soon enough. Now I’d get some sleep if I were you. We’ve got a practice match tomorrow, and I’d kind of like to not shame her in our first match…”

Nieve sniffed and turned his head. He didn’t need some pussycat telling him what to do. But, as he watched the Neko snuggle closer to their mistress. He couldn’t help but notice how happy he looked. If he’d really been abandoned as many times as he said, then maybe it was worth giving it a try, after all.

Kyna opened her eyes to a sea of silver. _‘Dear god, I’ve gone blind.’_ she thought. Then the sea parted to reveal her stark military quarters. She tried to sit up, but found she was immobilized on all sides. She lifter her head to get a better view and smiled. Shadow had wrapped his arms around her, binding her arms to her side while she slept. And Nieve’s tail had wound itself around her legs. Kyna couldn’t help but think that it would be an adorable picture, if she didn’t really need to pee.

“Shadow.”

The Neko groaned as he heard his name. “Nnngh, fishy.” The sound of feminine laughter woke him from his stupor. He opened his eyes to find his mistress looking over her shoulder at him.

“Well good morning, Fishy. And how are you today?” Kyna asked, eyes alight with amusement. Shadow felt his face begin to burn as he hastily released his mistress.

“Did you have a good sleep?” Shadow didn’t answer; he merely rose from bed and headed off to the bathroom, tail swishing in irritation. Kyna smirked. He was so fun to tease. And now for her legs. She gently reached over and nudged Nieve’s shoulder. But he merely sighed and pressed his face into her breasts. “Nieve? Wake up.” The Naga sighed and wrapped his arms around her, trapping her completely.

“Wow, you are a deep sleeper.” Kyna murmured. Kyna took a moment to examine her new boy. Although his hair was still covering a good portion of his face, she wasn’t very happy with the flashes she was getting. He had obviously been abused. ‘ _I must have some sort of tragic case radar…’_ Kyna thought. She heard the sound of the shower start in the bathroom and sighed. A shower would be lovely right now. Now if she could only get herself untangled…

“Ah!” Kyna squeaked as she felt a wet heat on her nipples. She looked down to find her new pokeboy suckling sleepily at her breasts. “N-Nieve? Hey!” But her protests died as quickly as they began once she realized that he was still asleep. Kyna began to wriggle in his arms, hoping the motion would wake her Naga. After a few seconds Kyna froze. _“Well…I woke part of him.”_ she thought. Although she couldn’t exactly get a good look from her position, he felt kind of big. Kyna shivered as she felt him moan around her breast. “Nieve, wake up!”

Nieve heard the voice trying to rouse him from his sleep, but he didn’t want to answer it. He was perfectly happy asleep with this wonderful taste in his mouth. He suckled a little more and heard a soft noise. The sound was familiar, and woke him just a little. But in the end Nieve decided that it was less important than his treat, so he suckled a bit harder, nipping it slightly with his fangs.

“Ah, Nieve!”  The Naga opened his eyes to the sight of his new mistress underneath him. Her eyes were lidded and she was panting heavily. “Please, don’t stop.” Kyna begged. Nieve felt his cock stiffen fully at the sight of her begging submissively under him. He realized that he had her completely in his coils, unable to do anything unless he let her. This feeling of power was…sexy.

The Naga leaned back slowly, loosening his hold on her but not letting her go. He watched as his mistress stretched out her liberated arms to reach for him. But he grabbed them, keeping his face out of her reach. Kyna frowned, but allowed her hands to be pushed back to the bed. Nieve surveyed his mistress through the curtain of his hair. He watched as she shivered when his hair tickled her stomach. He trailed his hands over her body, stopping to cup her breasts in them. He watched her face through his hair as he lowered his mouth to her again. She gasped and began to squirm against him, eyes squeezed tightly shut. He then trailed his left hand down her stomach to touch her. He took a slow and easy path, trailing his fingers over the spirals of her tattoo and the little dip of her bellybutton. Shadow closed his eyes as his fingers grazed lightly over her clit, before slinking down even lower. Her body was slick and very warm, almost scalding on his fingertips. But as he dipped his fingers into the source of her heat, stroking her, he frowned. He pumped his fingers slowly, testing her body. She wasn’t anywhere near wet enough to take him comfortably.

                “I’m fine.” Nieve looked up to find Kyna staring up at him. “I’m not as delicate as you think. I can take it.” He looked down at her through his hair, but she held his gaze. “If you don’t fuck me now, I’ll just ask Shadow to do it for you. I’m sure he’d be happy to.” Kyna said, voice carrying a challenge. Nieve reared back, surprised. Then he uncoiled himself from her legs and gripped them firmly in his hands, opening her to his eyes. He then slid his tail up between her legs. He heard her squeak of surprise and smirked. He’d have to punish her for trying to rush him, he thought, while running the tip of his tail over her slit. “Ah…more!” Kyna cried. But Nieve shook his head slowly and continued his teasing. Pressing his tail firmly against her in slow circles but never entering her. He cocked his head to the side so he could watch her through his parted hairs, letting his scales drag slowly over her clit before he stroked over her entrance again. She whimpered and arched against him, panting and making little begging noises that were driving him insane. Hearing her s=whispering his name over and over, a sinful entreaty, only made him want to punish her more. He switched both of her ankles to one hand and reached down to pinch at her nipples. “Hn! Oh fuuck… harder!” Nieve obliged her, tugging and abusing the little nub until it was stiff. He reached for the other but stopped just as his fingers rubbed against it. He bared his teeth in a grin as he felt her frustrated cry. Judging by the sopping feel of his tail, she was definitely ready now, he thought as he leaned over her. He grabbed his cock, lining himself up with her and teasing her more, entering her just barely and then pulling out again. “Oh god please! Please fuck me!” Kyna begged, voice barely more than a whisper.

Nieve gave a short hiss, barely more than the escaping of air through his fangs as he hilted himself in one motion. That was what he’d been waiting for; hearing her break under him was incredibly satisfying. Then again, the shocked sound she’d made as she taken him in had felt pretty good as well. Nieve ran his hands over her rear, bringing his tail up under her to lift her hips higher as he began to pump into her.

Kyna gasped as she felt him start to move. She’d been teasing him earlier, but now she was glad he’d taken the time to prepare her properly. He was very big, filling her deeply with every stroke. The slightly rough texture of his scales drove her mad as it stroked her body from the inside. Kyna threw her head back and moaned as she felt him rubbing solidly against her deepest spots. She felt him increase his pace; thrusting more forcefully into her body.

Nieve buried his head in her shoulder, eyes squeezed shut. Although he had tamed with some of the other boys and their masters, it had been a while since he’d had a woman. He’d forgotten how soft and tight they were. He knew for a fact that he wasn’t going to last very long inside her. But even a Naga as ugly as him had his pride, he thought as he brought his tail up to rub firmly against her clit. No way in hell was he going to finish before her He shuddered as he heard her gasping moans switch to pleasured cries. From what he’d heard of her voice, it was normally low and husky. But now, it sounded completely different, high and girlish, as he pounded into her body. He began to pant as he felt her nails dig into his back. Then he heard her cry his name, feeling her muscles clench tight around him at the same time and he hissed in relief; switching to short, deep thrusts as he spilled inside of her. He relaxed and stopped, careful not to crush his mistress as he pulled her to his chest. He felt her yawn as she cuddled sleepily against him.

                “I saw your face.” Kyna said, hating to ruin the moment but needing to get it out of the way. She felt him freeze up against her. “We can find him or her if you want. Get them a crap ton of trouble.” she said as she looked up at him. It was almost painful to see the shock in his eyes. Was it so hard to believe that she didn’t care about his scars? “I know you can’t say anything, but you can write and if you can't, I'll teach you. I’ll buy you a tablet later. You’re my boy now and I’ll take care of you. But first…I’ll need a nap. You really wore me out. I wake up at six so I’ll have time to shower and exercise, but we can sleep in for once. Shadow will wake us before breakfast.” Kyna said, closing her eyes and snuggling into Nieve’s chest. She felt him hesitantly wrap his arms around her and she smiled. Even if he didn’t believe her now, she’d show him that he’d be happy with her.


	6. Showertime Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow gets dirty and then squeaky clean <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't guarantee constant updates, or timely ones, but I can write gratuitous smut. I hope you all enjoy it.

Showertime Fun

As Shadow closed the bathroom door, he sighed… _Well, that was smooth._ “Fishy…” he groaned…Finding out you talked in your sleep was not the best way to start your morning. _But then again…_ He thought as he began stripping off his mistress’ borrowed clothes. A morning where you didn’t wake up by being kicked in the head and spat on if you didn’t move fast enough was always nice.

Shadow looked around the small bathroom. It had a bathtub, sink and toilet; which was more than the other recruits could say about their common showers. It was obvious that these rooms were a privilege.  He raised his arms and stretched, glad to be out of his borrowed clothes. His mistress’ shirts were roomy enough in the front, but they had no room for him to move his arms… Lucky for him, she liked spandex shorts. _Maybe I should show her where the store is…_ Gathering supplies for their trip would definitely be useful if she had brought any money with her.

Shadow turned on the water, carefully adjusting the head so it wouldn’t splash him. Sighing happily as he got it to the right temperature, he turned to let his mistress know that her morning shower was ready. He opened the door and froze at what he saw.

His mistress was trapped under her new pokeboy. Shadow hissed, tensing to spring at his new harem brother when he heard his mistress moan. It was the same high whimper he himself had worked from her lips the day before. Shadow felt his face flush as he realized that Kyna wasn’t in any danger. His desire to protect his new place had almost caused him to make a terrible mistake. He started to close the door when he caught sight of Nieve beginning to touch her breasts. The way the snake Pokeboy touched her caused his mistress to practically writhe underneath him. Shadow swallowed, realizing that his mouth was suddenly dry. Watching the other boy touch his mistress so intimately, caused jealousy to burn deep in his stomach. But at the same time, she was still incredibly beautiful.

He watched with baited breath as Nieve began to stroke her flower, pumping his fingers inside of her. When he heard his mistress mention him, his ears perked up. Having the chance to take her from the other Pokeboy, take her body while the other could only watch, made him feel so... Shadow shuddered, letting his hand trail down his body. He watched from the crack in the door, wide eyed, as Nieve suddenly began to tease their mistress with his tail. Listening to her beg was quickly becoming one of his favorite things. Shadow began to pant as he pumped his cock in time to Nieve’s thrusts. It was almost painful to be going this slow.

Shadow shut his eyes and listened to his mistress beg for more. He imagined that it was him over her, stroking her body, making her cry out like that. When he heard her whimper, he watched her again. It seemed like she’d finally gotten what he wanted. Her legs were wrapped around the snake Pokeboy’s waist, and he was holding her hips as leveraged her body to thrust into her. He was still going slowly, but he was forceful at the same time. Shadow could hear the bed thumping slightly against the wall, as Nieve shoved himself into her. Hearing Kyna moan again, he whimpered. He wanted to be with her that way again. Be inside of her again. But he knew that this was important for the new boy to bond with their mistress. All he could do was watch….

His nails gripped the door frame a little more tightly as he saw Nieve increase his speed. The Naga had dropped all pretense of gentleness and was pounding into the smallvbody underneath him, face buried in her shoulder. Shadow admired the flexing muscles of the Naga. The way the sweat dripped down his back as he exerted himself was almost a work of art. The way their mistress clawed his back, leaving red lines on the alabaster skin was almost a sin. Shadow mewled, trying to stay quiet as he fisted his cock. Seeing the two of them together, light skin pressed tight to dark, with his scaled tail wrapped around them both. Shadow shut his eyes as he came, spilling onto the floor with a grunt. He dimly registered Kyna’s shout of completion as he braced himself against the door frame. He quietly closed the door, not wanting to intrude any further into their private moment. As he cleaned off the floor and got into the shower, all Shadow could think about was the next time he tamed with his mistress. _Maybe Nieve would want to join us…_


	7. Chapter 7- Getting in Some Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In whick Shadow and Nieve put no a good showing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! I moved here from luna a little bit ago. I discovered Pokeboys close to...2 years ago now? You should visit our group and enjoy some more great stories!
> 
> http://groups.yahoo.com/group/pokeboyuniversefullgroup/

   An hour later, Kyna was trying to free herself from her Naga’s happy, sticky coils; when there was a knock at the door. Kyna stared at the door and sighed. There was no way in hell she was going to make it to the door in this state. Luckily, Shadow came out from the bathroom, brushing his teeth. Kyna blinked, startled.

                “Shadow, you showered for a whole hour?” she asked. The Neko blushed and continued walking to the door. Kyna watched him go with a confused look. ‘ _What could he have been….oh…oh! I guess listening to Nieve and I must have been too much for him._ ’ Kyna thought, embarrassed.

                The door opened to reveal a Cynopyre, naked except for a pair of shorts. He noticed Shadow at the door and smirked widely.

“Well, well, well.” He said. “Looks like someone else got saddled with your stupid ass. And a top ranker recruit no less? Well no matter, I’m sure she’ll come to her senses soon enough. Anyways my master is expecting yours at breakfast.” The Cynopyre snorted. “Why am I even talking to you about this? If you answered the door, she must’ve left you here to babysit the empty room. Not like she could possibly have any other use for you.” He stretched and turned to leave. “Oh, my name’s Steve now, by the way. I heard we’ll be battling today, I look forward to pounding your face into the ground again.” Steve sneered, chuckling as he left.

                “Wow…” Shadow jumped at the sound of his mistress’ voice. “What an asshole. But don’t worry love, we’ll put that arrogant matchstick in his place. Now…before we go to breakfast would you mind giving me a hand? I’m think I’m starting to feel faint….” Shadow gasped and hurried to free his mistress from his harem brother’s sleepily tightening coils.

                Kyna stretched as they walked through the cafeteria’s double doors; working the kinks out of her shoulders and spine. Shadow followed closely at her left side, looking upset, but protective. Kyna snickered; there was just something about Matt that made Shadow incredibly jealous. Although, as amusing at it was, they needed to work together. She’d have to fix that. She spotted Matt at the ranker’s table. His Apis, Kyle was happily munching on a salad beside him. He noticed her presence and tugged his master’s sleeve, getting his attention.

                “Kyna! Good to see you! I thought we had missed each other.”

                “Nah, I spent the morning getting to know my new boy. Also, that Cynopyre of yours seems to have a really bad attitude.” Kyna remarked. “Where is he by the way?” Matt took another bite of his food before answering.

                “He asked to be put up in his pokeball as soon as he got here. I’m not sure what it was about. But he looked pretty happy about it.” Shadow snorted. He looked up to realize that all eyes were on him.

                “He…likes attention.” Shadow said quickly, dropping his gaze to the table. “He wanted the other boys to see that he belonged to one of the top recruits.” Kyna could see that Shadow was started to feel nervous so she sent him to get some food for them.

                “You know, you should really deal with that behavior of his.” Kyna said with a glare. “He said some stuff when he thought I wasn’t there and I didn’t appreciate it.” Matt nodded.

                “Sorry….I’ll straighten him out.” Matt said. “We didn’t do much talking yesterday, so I haven’t laid out very many rules.”  Kyna frowned, but nodded. Just then Shadow came back, balancing three plates with him. Matt looked up at him and smiled. “You’re very good at that.” Shadow flushed, but didn’t reply. Kyna looked blankly at her Neko.

                “Three plates?” She asked. Shadow nodded. Kyna smacked her head as she remembered her newest Pokeboy. She took out his ball and palmed it in her hand. ‘ _I’m not sure if he’d be ok with being let out here in front of all of these people…But we can’t take food out of the cafe. Damnit….I might lose some points with him for this.’_ Kyna sighed and hit the release on the ball. Nieve materialized in a flash of red light. He immediately ducked behind Kyna once he realized that he was in a public place. Kyna sighed and put her hand on his head. “I’m sorry hun, but I’m not allowed to bring food out to you…All cadets and their boys have to eat here… Nieve reached out and grasped Kyna’s sleeve with one hand, but reached for his plate with the other. Matt whistled lowly.

                “A Naga, huh? I’ve never seen one before. I heard that they can only eat meat, and judging by the size of that steak, it must be true. Do they always wear their hair long like that?” Matt asked, leaning in close. Kyna wrapped her arm around Nieve protectively and glared. Matt raised his hands in surrender. “Sorry, message received. Bad question. So are you okay with heading out to the practice fields after this?”

                Kyna stared down at her plate. It wasn’t a very appetizing plate… just eggs with cowboy milk cheese, something white that might be tofu, and some apple slices. A very balanced meal, good for recruits. She eyed Shadow’s fried fish and grits, and chuckled a little on the inside. Regional breakfasts were strange. She considered Matt’s proposal. ‘ _A battle would be a good way to iron out some problems…But I’ve never seen either of them battle, or have one of my own…Although the both of them have done it before._ ’

“Yea, sure,” Kyna said. “I wouldn’t mind doing that, but I’d need to get in a little practice with Shadow and Nieve before we started anything. Is that ok?” Matt nodded.

“Yea that’s great. I want to do the same with Kyle and Steve. I’m just about done, so I’ll head out now and claim a field while you finish eating.” Matt said as he stood. Kyle grabbed the plates and carried them back to the counter while Matt watched.  “He was a gift, you know… from my parents. I didn’t originally want to become a tamer. Sex with other males wasn’t exactly high on my list of things to do with my life. But it turns out that not even I am immune to his charms…Don’t get me wrong, I still like women, and I have no interest in human men. But I’m becoming rather fond of Pokeboys. My parents were relieved. They didn’t know what to do with the farm, since the one to inherit wasn’t exactly interested at first.” Kyle trotted back to Matt’s side; proud to have done it all by himself, and Matt smiled down at him. He looked back up at Kyna. “See you in 10?” he asked. Kyna nodded, watching Matt leave, expression thoughtful. She recalled her boys when they finished eating and headed off to the field.

There were three practice fields. The first two already had large lines of recruits waiting to take their turns. The third was empty save for Matt, going through stretches with his Pokeboys. Kyna couldn’t help but scowl as she saw his Cynopyre.  When she reached the field, she was able to note that this field seemed a little better maintained than the other two, it was also lined in chalk to maintain its boundaries.

“This is our private field, only for the top students.” Matt explained. ” As you can see, it looks a bit better since it doesn’t get anywhere near as much use. I’m going to go for a run with my guys, so you’re welcome to your practice. I’ll be circling the grounds, so whenever you are done, just wave me over.”

“Sounds good,” Kyna replied. ‘ _I spend a lot of time watching him go…He’s got a nice ass. Although, I guess if he lives on a Cowboy farm he must work out constantly_. She turned back to the field. There were two outer squares for the tamers, while the battle would go on in the middle. Kyna reached for the two pokeballs at her left hip and thumbed each release button. Her boys formed onto the field side by side. Once Shadow recognized the practice field his ears drooped. It was clear that his memories of this place weren’t very good. Nieve, however, simply looked around curiously. Kyna clapped her hands together once, getting both of their attention. “Ok, boys. I’ve never had a battle of my own, so this is pretty new to me. Sorry for all the constant recalling, I’m trying to get the hang of using pokeballs. So, I’m just gonna give you two 5 minutes to battle and show me your moves. After I’ve seen what you can do, we’ll start making plans to battle against Matt. So, you two can take your sides on the field in a few. But I want to speak to each of you separately, so Shadow, come here for a bit?”

Shadow trudged over slowly, dreading what his tamer had to say. He flinched when he felt a hand touch his head. Then he heard a soft sigh.

“Shadow, stop worrying so much.” Kyna reassured. “I know that I won’t be able to give you good directions for a while, but I hope that I can at least boost your confidence by letting you know that I’ll stay by your side either way.” Shadow leaned into her touch, pressing her hand against his cheek. He turned to the field, taking his place on the opposite side. Kyna stood outside the middle of the rectangle and raised one hand. “Both sides ready?” She called, receiving hesitant nods from both sides. “Begin!”

Nieve coiled up and sprung, his tail’s powerful undulations closing the distance between himself and Shadow in a flash. Shadow froze, staring fearfully at his incoming foe when Nieve struck. He rammed Shadow with a hard Tackle, knocking him back a few feet. Shadow got to his feet, watching Nieve come forward again. Nieve cocked his arm back, nails lengthening as he swiped. But Shadow yelped and dodged the Slash attack, retreating to the other side of the field.

Kyna frowned. _Well…he’s very fast, that’s for sure. But he isn’t even trying to fight. If this is how he handles conflicts, I can see why he hasn’t won many battles…_ She watched as Nieve used continuous Bite and Slash attacks, only to have Shadow keep dodging them at the last second. _Although he has a very amazing sense of balance…If he could just be more aggressive, he’d be an incredible combatant. Now, how to force him to move?_ Kyna snapped her fingers as she remembered a move common to snake-types.

“Nieve, use Wrap!” Kyna called out. Shadow froze, hearing the sound of Kyna’s voice. His hesitation gave Nieve just enough time to tail sweep him and Wrap him tightly. Shadow yowled, feeling his bones start to grate together. “Shadow! Nieve isn’t going to just go away unless you make him! Show me that I wasn’t wrong for choosing you!”

Shadow gasped for breath as he heard his mistress’ words. He knew that she was right. It was his fault for always running away. _Maybe if I can win now, she’ll love me._ The thought was enough to renew his motivation, Shadow took in a deep breath, struggling to hold it as the coils wrapped tighter. Then he used Growl. The attack worked perfectly at such close range. Nieve flinched and loosened his grip. Shadow cocked his hand back and delivered a punishing Slap to Nieve, forcing the Naga to release him as he retreated, rubbing his chest. Shadow hesitated again, not used to being the aggressor. But he heard Kyna behind him, cheering him on and he gritted his teeth and charged. He managed to score a clean punch to Nieve’s jaw, using his superior speed to close the distance.

Nieve hissed and slashed at Shadow. But the Neko dodged again, back to keeping his distance. Kyna smiled and cheered louder for both of her boys. _Nieve is a very impressive battler. He refuses to give up ground easily. He also seems to have a pretty decent command of his close range moves. I’ll have to see if he can do anything from a distance. Shadow however, definitely needs a bit of work, but I’ve got time to work with him._

“Nieve, try to keep him away!” Kyna called. Watching as the two boys scrambled to keep up with her new orders. Nieve tensed up and drew in a deep breath, launching a glob of poison at Shadow as he released it. The Neko yelped and dropped to the ground, the poison barely missing him and hitting the ground with a loud hiss. Shadow looked helplessly at Kyna, causing her to laugh. “Alright, I think that’s enough. All of Shadow’s moves are based on close combat, so I think we can guess that Nieve could’ve kept him away until the time limit.” Nieve slithered over to Kyna’s side, resting on his coils. She smiled and patted his head. “You did great. You followed my every order and surpassed my expectations for just a mock battle. You also moved much better than I expected with all of that hair, though you still need a cut. But you shouldn’t just jump in like that. Try to find the perfect distance between yourself and your prey and try to keep it.”

 Kyna heard a shuffling noise and turned, to see Shadow staring down at the ground. The Neko’s ears were flat against his head and his tail was practically dragging the ground.

 _I failed again._ All Shadow could think about was how badly he had lost his first showing for his Mistress. She was going to get rid of him just like all of the others, he just knew it. He tensed as he felt her arms wrap around him in a hug from behind. Waiting for her to talk was agonizing, even though he knew what she was going to say.

“You were amazing.”

 Shadow felt his jaw drop as he spun around to face his mistress; breaking free of her hug. She was standing there, smiling brightly at him.

“B-but, Mistress, I lost!”

“No, I called an end to the match.  Not the same thing.” Kyna replied breezily, reaching over and scratching under the Neko’s chin. Shadow frowned and pulled away.

“You said that it was obvious that Nieve would have beaten me!”

“No, I said that he’d be able to keep you away from him for another two minutes. I fully believe that you could have won the match.” Kyna smiled, trying to keep from laughing out loud at the completely baffled expression on Shadow’s face. Turning away so he wouldn’t think she was teasing him, she continued talking. “Look, Shadow… When the others first started telling me about you and how I shouldn’t choose you, I thought that you would run away or completely refuse to fight. But you didn’t. You kept fighting and even got a few hits in.” Kyna turned to her Neko to make sure that he was listening to her and he was. He simply stood there, staring at her while Nieve simply watched. “So you aren’t a charge in and keep punching type of fighter. That’s ok with me. Your style takes a lot of stamina and speed to keep up with. If you wanted to, you could win by outlasting your opponents. We’ll work on that. When I’m done training you, no one will ever believe that you were the same boy. My dad used to have a Tyger, so I’ve got a few ideas on how to train you.”

Nieve tugged on Shadow’s hand and pointed. Matt was on his way back, Kyle and Steve jogging behind him. The human boy saw them and waved. Shadow felt his fur bristle at the sight of the human who kept getting so close to his mistress.

“Hey!” Matt called. “Are you ready?” Kyna gave a thumbs up, walking over to her box and while Shadow and Nieve followed behind her.


	8. First Real Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pokeboys now has a tumblr! pokeboys-universe.tumblr.com
> 
> Also feel free to visit our yahoo group https://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/pokeboyuniversefullgroup/
> 
> or join our forum!  
> http://z7.invisionfree.com/After_The_Sacrifice/index.php?act=idx

          Kyna stood in the tamer’s box, sizing up her opponent. He was standing calmly, a boy at each side. He didn’t appear to be nervous, merely smiling evenly at her, waiting for her to make a move.

          “Do you want to send someone out first, or should I?” Matt called.

          “Be my guest.” Kyna replied. As a farm boy, there was no way that Matt hadn’t participated in or at least seen a few battles. Letting him go first and planning her moves accordingly was the least that she could do to try to even the odds… Matt smiled and nodded, gesturing with his left hand, sending his Apis forwards.

          _Kyle?_ Kyna thought; surprised. _Well, he isn’t predictable…I figured that he’d use his Cynopyre to start. I promised that Shadow would get his revenge on that loudmouth, so that leaves…_

“Nieve, you’re up.” Kyna said, turning to the Naga, who had been hiding behind her. “This is the real deal, so just do what you did before.” Nieve didn’t raise his head. He simply nodded and slithered over to his side of the field. Kyna watched her new boy with a bit of apprehension. At first, he’d seemed very calm and docile. But after what she’d just seen in the practice, she wasn’t so sure.  _Now, what were his moves again? Ummm, Slash, Wrap, Bite, and…I’m not sure what that last one was… Poison Spray? Infect Wounds? Hmmm... Well, saying keep him away worked well enough last time._

The two boys stood at opposite sides of the field. Neither seemed particularly worried about the outcome of the battle. Kyle was rocking back and forth on the ball of his feet, looking cheerful. And Nieve…well, Kyna had no idea how he felt, all she saw was a curtain of silver hair. But his muscles were relaxed and he was as still as a statue. Matt raised his hand, making eye contact with Kyna. He tilted his head, eyes questioning. Kyna stood up straight and took a deep breath, preparing herself for her first ever battle. At the sight of her nod, Matt lowered his hands, signaling the start of the battle.

Kyle dashed forward, not waiting for his tamer’s command. Kyna blinked, surprised. She’d been counting on using Matt’s verbal commands to counter. Matt laughed at Kyna’s slightly panicked expression.

“Kyle has been with me for a while.” Matt explained. “He knows what orders I’d give him. Besides, shouting out orders here and there gives away your strategy. That might work for gym battles, but in the wild it’ll get you killed.” Kyna cursed under her breath. She hadn’t even thought of that. Her only battling experience came from watching the friendly battles between tamers passing through her hometown. “You should give it a try.” Kyna frowned.

“Nieve, same as in practice! “ Kyna called. “Get in close!”

Nieve darted forward, closing in quickly on the smaller boy. He couldn’t really see him as a worthy opponent, but orders were orders. The Apis darted in quickly, ramming his shoulder into the snake pokeboy. Nieve hissed in surprise as he was forced back. The little cow was stronger than he looked. Kyle noticed the surprised look in his foe’s eyes and smirked, stamping his foot. Nieve bared his fangs and slid forward, intent on crushing the uppity little boy.

“Kyle, use Brace!” Matt called. Kyna blinked, not expecting to hear his calling orders. He laughed at her expression. “Just because you shouldn’t give orders every five seconds, doesn’t mean you should stay quiet either. He’s depending on you to help him win.” Kyna gaped, mouth opening and closing like a fish. She shut it with a growl. _Speak, don’t speak. Make up your damn mind!_

“Nieve, use Wrap!”

The snake caught the smaller boy in his coils, squeezing tightly. He sneered, expecting to hear the other boy cry out. Instead, he was treated to the sight of the other boy smiling cheerfully. Looking like he was getting a hug instead.

“Kyle, quit playing around.” The Apis turned slightly at his master’s command, pouting slightly. Nieve watched in shock as he felt the other boy beginning to break free.

“Shit!” Kyna swore. It was obvious to anyone with eyes that her Naga couldn’t do this on his own. But how to help him? _Maybe…_

“Nieve, use Wrap again then follow up with Poison Spray!”

The snake type snapped back to attention at the sound of his tamer’s voice. He clenched his coils tighter and doused the smaller boy in his poison, covering him completely from close range. Kyna pumped her fist as she watched the smaller boy begin to cough. It was clear that some of it had gotten into his eyes and mouth.

“Kyle, get out of there!”

            But it was clear that the little Apis wasn’t giving up just yet. He began to swing blindly, aiming for the larger boy. One of his lucky shots connected, forcing Nieve to drop him. Kyle retreated, regaining distance as he wiped the last of the poison from his eyes. Matt scratched the back of his head.

“That was a great combo,” he said sheepishly.  “I was kind of hoping you wouldn’t think of it. But Kyle has no one but himself to blame for getting cocky.” Matt’s face cleared. “Guess we’ll have to make this quick. Kyle use Soil Armor.”

            The small calf boy obeyed wordlessly; characteristic smile gone from his face. It was clear that he wasn’t playing around anymore. He thrust his fingers into the dirt and concentrated. Kyna watched, confused, until she saw the dirt beginning to move and cover his body.

“Nieve, use Slash, hurry!” She called. _Crap….I can’t let him finish that move_. The Naga seemed to sense the urgency in his tamer’s voice and obeyed. Although he was able to cover ground quickly, the Apis was too far away. Matt smirked as he called his next command.

“Kyle, Tank Roll!”

“Nieve, dodge!”

Kyna barked out her orders. Hoping that he’d hear her soon enough. But she could only watch as the smaller boy gained speed and dove, his form shifting into a rolling ball of stone and connecting with Nieve head-on. The poison-type flew back, landing near Kyna in a crumpled heap.

“Nieve!” Kyna called. “Are you alright?” She started to go to him but was stopped by the sound of Matt’s voice.

“If you leave the tamer’s box, you forfeit this round. That means Kyle and I win.”

Kyna gritted her teeth, looking down at her pokeboy. He looked so pitiful there, trying to push himself back to his upright position. He appeared to be having trouble, his arms tangled in his long hair. _But he’s hurt. I can’t let him keep going. That move was ground-type, so it was twice as effective… I…I’ll have to give up this round. I’m sure that Shadow can keep Kyle chasing him ‘til he passes out from the poison._ She sighed deeply before raising her head, eyes never leaving her pokeboy.

“Alright, I-“ Kyna gasped as a pile of acid landed inches from her feet. She looked up to see Nieve glaring at her. She was able to see the blazing gold of his eyes, since his hair was pulled to the side. The look in his eyes made her shiver. ‘If you do this to me’, it seemed to say, ‘I’ll never respect you.’ “But, you can barely stand! You’re getting caught in your own hair! How can you still want to fight?”

“Because he’s fighting for you.”  Kyna looked up to see Matt staring evenly at her.

“The duty of a tamed pokeboy is to fight for and protect his master. Try to imagine how he feels. You won’t even let him fight to the end. If he can’t beat a practice foe, how can he protect you out in the world? Don’t you trust him?”

“I-I.” Kyna looked back to her Naga. He hadn’t moved an inch. Still staring at her with those same eyes. _Don’t look at me like that. I don’t want you to get hurt. I…Goddamnit._

 “Goddamnit!” Kyna repeated aloud.” I don’t need you to tell me that, of course I trust him! I don’t even know why I thought that a Pokeboy would be any different from a human guy. Go ahead, beat yourself bloody. Prove to me that you’re strong! I won’t say a word to stop you.” Kyna crossed her arms, staring right back at Nieve.

He smirked at her. So she wasn’t as weak as he thought. But she was right, this hair was getting in the way. He gripped it in his hands, hesitating. He’d hidden behind it for a long time. He remembered what that Neko had said.

_*_ _If she can accept someone like me, who everyone told her was no good. She can get past the fact that you have scars*_

He focused, grabbing up his hair in one hand and elongating the claws of the other. He heard her gasp behind him as he sliced through the hair, but he didn’t turn back. His head felt much lighter, and although he was reluctant to admit it, it was much easier to see and maneuver, without having to constantly maneuver over his own hair. He ignored the urge to cover his face and focused on his opponent. Even through his armor, it was obvious to see that he was weakened from the poison. Just standing there while their tamers talked hadn’t done much good for him either. But even with that, he knew he couldn’t take many more of those hits. He’d just have to play keep away.

“Kyle, use Tank Roll again!”

          Nieve watched the other boy come barreling towards him again and tensed his muscles, springing away at the last moment. He turned his head, enjoying his new peripheral vision as he watched Kyle turn and come charging at him again. This kept up for a little while until Nieve realized that the cow seemed to be getting a little harder to dodge every time.

          “Nieve!” Kyna called. “Be careful, I think that move gets stronger the more he uses it.”

Nieve gritted his teeth and tensed. He’d had a feeling that it was something like that when his tamer stopped giving him commands. Nieve chanced a look at the enemy tamer, and was irritated to see that the guy was just standing there looking bored. It seemed like he’d have to do something interesting to get his attention. Nieve watched as the Apis turned again, heading straight towards him. _Time to do something drastic._

Nieve waited again, getting into the same dodging position as before. But when the Apis got in close, he dug in and grabbed the other boy. Using his tail as leverage, he lifted the other boy slightly into the air. Using his claws to dig in, he managed to slow the cow to a stop. Ignoring the pain from his raw hands, he grabbed Kyle’s hair and tugged his head to the side, exposing his unguarded neck. He could feel the other boy struggling weakly in his grasp, and held him tighter. Nieve opened his mouth, fangs lengthening to bite the other boy and lunged down to strike. But his teeth closed down on empty air. He looked up to see Matt holding the pokeball tightly, looking a little pale.

“Well,” he said, clearing his throat. “Looks like you won that round.”

Nieve felt a weight barrel into his back, arms wrapping around his chest.

“You did it!” Kyna said, pressing her face into his hair. “That was amazing, you stupid, stubborn, idiot.”  Nieve smiled, leaning his head back into her chest. As he enjoyed the first praise that he’d received in a long time, he felt his exhaustion taking over. He hoped that she wouldn’t be too mad that he took a nap.


	9. Round Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's an update on my birthday!

Kyna gasped as she felt her Pokeboy’s weight bring her to the ground.

“Nieve? Nieve! Are you alright?” Kyna called, turning her boy so she could see his face.

“He’s fine,” Matt called. “Probably just exhausted. Pokeboys are built much more sturdily than humans, so they can take a lot more damage. Remember that.” Kyna looked up as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Shadow had leaned over her to look at his harem brother. After a few seconds he nodded, smiling reassuringly at her. He placed Nieve’s pokeball in her hand, watching her expectantly.

Kyna took a deep breath and nodded to herself. They were both right, Nieve had given his all to win, and this match wasn’t over yet. If she was going to travel to dangerous places, she’d have to get used to the sight of her boys doing more than just passing out.  They might even come close to death. It was up to her, as their Tamer, to make sure that they were strong enough to eliminate any threats. And that meant not coddling them.  Kyna called Nieve back to his ball and smiled down at it.

“You did great,” she whispered to the ball, replacing it on her belt. “Shadow, you’re up next.”

The Neko nodded and stood at his full height, keeping his gaze facing forward, even as he heard her leave his side to return to the Tamer’s box.   He watched as their opponent sighed and gestured forward his Cynopyre. Steve stepped forward, smirking.

“Looks like it’s just me and you again, loser. Shall I make you my bitch again?” Steve taunted. Shadow stiffened, his mind flashing back to the unmerciful reaming the other boy gave him in their last battle, a Sex Match. His ass had hurt for days. The shame he’d felt as the other boy made him cum rose again in his mind.

“Snap out of it!”

Shadow jumped as he heard his Mistress’ stern call. He could feel her eyes on his back.

“This is neither the time nor the place to be living in the past. Just do what I say and you’ll win.”

Shadow nodded and stepped forward. He couldn’t afford to think right now. Shadow made eye contact with the Cynopyre, who smirked and growled at him. Shadow felt his fur stand on end as the other boy tried to intimidate him.

Matt stepped forward and gestured. “Winner goes first, right?” he called.

Kyna snorted, ‘ _he called that a win?’_ she thought. Generally a win didn’t include a double knockout, but…

“Shadow, use Tackle!”

The Neko hesitated slightly before dashing forward to follow orders. Even as he closed the distance, the smirk on the Cynopyre’s face didn’t even waver. Shadow felt his frustration build as he realized that he didn’t even seem like a threat to the other boy.

“Steve, use Bite!”

The Cynopyre waited for Shadow to close in, dodging the Tackle at the last second. Snatching at the Neko’s arm, he yanked it to him, preparing to bite down hard.

“Shadow, use Growl, then Slap.”

The sound that came from the panicky Neko was a bit more mewl than growl but it got the job done. The Cynopyre hesitated long enough for Shadow to slap him and free his arm. The Cynopyre snarled as he touched his cheek.

“I’m gonna make you pay for that, you little-“

“Steve, that’s enough! If you talked less and fought more, that wouldn’t have happened. Don’t assume that he’ll just roll over for you since you beat him once.”

The Cynopyre made a grumbling noise, but turned to face his opponent, calm once more.

“Now use Flamethrower!”

“Dodge it Shadow!”

Although he heard her command, she didn’t really have to tell him. Shadow knew from experience just how painful it was to not dodge one of those. The smell of burnt fur wasn’t pleasant either. He ducked low to the ground, feeling the flames pass overhead, and then rolled to one side. Dodging a continuously moving attack wasn’t the easiest to do. As he circled around his enemy, he knew all he could do was wait for the Cynopyre to run out of breath.

“Shadow, stay in close. You need to stay on him, use Tackle, and go for his knees.”

As he waited for the moment that the Cynopyre stopped to inhale, Shadow considered his options. He could dive in now, but he’d probably just get his tail fried. He could also try to get in behind him, but he knew Steve wasn’t stupid. He’d probably have something unpleasant waiting for him. Was getting in close really his only option? The thought of walking into a Fireball didn’t exactly excite him. But his mistress wouldn’t steer him wrong…would she?

The Neko was so deep in his thoughts; he didn’t realize that he had slowed down. The feel of arms wrapping around him snapped him back to reality. He turned his head to see Steve smirking fiercely at him.

“Hey there.”

The Cynopyre tightened his arms, intending to crush his foe in the Bearhug. Shadow felt his ribs being squeezed and yowled.

Kyna gasped as she watched the sudden turn of events. Shadow had been doing so well, dodging properly and everything. But he’d suddenly slowed down, a panicked look on his face. He didn’t even hear Matt call out a command to his opponent. She had to figure out a way to get him free. But Neko didn’t really have any offensive moves. He couldn’t use Slap or Tackle with his arms pinned to his sides and the only thing left was… _That’s it!_

“Shadow, use Beat-Down, do anything you can to get out of there!”

Steve snorted as her heard the tamer’s command. What could that weakling do when he was pinned like this? None of his pathetic punches or kicks would even reach him at this angle.

Shadow gasped as he tried to understand his tamer’s order. She knew he couldn’t do anything like this, his arms were pinned! He felt Steve’s breath on his ear as the Cynopyre taunted him.

  
“She’s seriously overestimating you. It’s almost like she thinks that you can beat me. She’s almost as dumb as you.”

Shadow snarled as his opponent’s words. Making fun of him was fine, but how dare he say those things about his Mistress! If only he was free, he could smash in that loudmouth’s face. Wait…He was more than close enough to do that. Shadow relaxed his pained body, ducking his head. Once he felt his enemy lean forward, he slammed his head back. Hearing the Cynopyre yell and release him as he rammed into his sensitive nose was music to his ears. He turned to see Steve bent over, holding his bloodied nose. He was completely open, eyes closed in his pain.

“Shadow, use Tackle then Beat-down!”

The Neko obeyed immediately, darting forward to ram his shoulder into Steve’s stomach. He sat on top of the other boy, riding him to the ground. Not waiting for him to react, he began to punch him. He used his speed and focus to brush his opponent’s hands away and aim for his nose and mouth. Smashing his fist into the other boy’s face felt intensely satisfying. All he could hear was the rush of blood in his ears as he kept hitting his enemy. Dimly, he could hear other noises beyond that, but it wasn’t important. When his opponent managed to pull his feet in and kick Shadow off he snarled as he tumbled away from him. As he got to his feet, he was satisfied to see the other boy’s face was a bloodied mess.

Steve scrambled to his feet as he put distance between himself and the crazy Neko. He had no idea what had happened. One minute he had the little bitch where he belonged, the next, he went fucking crazy! In the Pokeboys’ quarters, where they stayed while they waited for a tamer, the Neko had been something of a celebrity. He was the only one who kept getting sent back, even as all of his other bunkmates left. He never looked directly at anyone either. Whenever the time for tamings came, it was no surprise that he was everyone’s bitch. Looking at him now, Steve barely even recognized him. Shadow was standing straight up, clearly angry. The look in his eyes was like he wanted to kill him! Steve felt a shiver run down his spine... When Shadow began to approach him, Steve stepped back and froze. He realized that he felt scared of Shadow. The Neko who was everyone’s whipping boy. It was…unacceptable.

Kyna swallowed hard as she watched her Pokéboy. He looked completely different. Before any other word that she could use to describe him, all she could think was that he looked furious. When he’d started beating on his opponent, all she’d been able to do was stare. The look on his face had silenced her and Matt both. She’d seen Steve whisper something to Shadow, but she hadn’t been able to make it out. Whatever it was had set him off.

“Steve, use Fireball!”

Both Kyna and Steve were jolted out of their shock when they heard Matt’s voice. Steve complied instantly, summoning the flames to his hands and tossing it straight at Shadow. Kyna unfroze as she watched the flames heading for her boy.

“Shadow, move!”

The Neko dodged all of the fireballs, each of them missing cleanly. Kyna had to admit that she was impressed. He was finally putting his superior speed to good use. She’d known from the beginning that Shadow could win, but it was clear that his past traumas were keeping him from fighting at his full potential. Although her Pokéboy looked pretty scary right now, he was following her exact orders.

“Shadow, use Beat-Down!”

Shadow dashed toward his opponent, easily closing the distance. He felt weird. Even though he was angry, he felt like he could think clearer than before. He wasn’t scared anymore and he didn’t want to run away either. He could hear his Mistress loud in his head, her words from earlier ringing in his head. _Just do what I say and you’ll win._ When he’d dodged those Fireballs, he’d thought for a moment that Steve had looked scared. Shadow dodged under a clumsy punch and countered with one of his own. _Did he always move this slowly?_ Shadow stepped back at he watched Steve’s hands glow red. He bit back a growl as he remembered that move. How the Cynopyre had enjoyed having the others hold him down as he used it on him.

Shadow slapped Steve’s hands away at the wrists, deflecting the attack. _Was he always this pathetic? Was that why he never approached me on his own?_ Shadow brought his fists up, carefully watching his opponent. For every lunging reach that the Cynopyre made for him, he countered with two punches of his own. He knew his punches weren’t strong enough to knock him out, but there was still that same strange satisfaction in hitting him. Shadow cocked his arm back for another punch when suddenly Steve wasn’t there anymore. Immediately springing back to widen his field of vision, Shadow froze as he saw Steve on his hands and knees. Looking down on the Cynopyre, Shadow’s mind wasn’t registering the sight. _What is he doing? Why won’t he get up?_ Shadow continued to stare, as he felt a figure touch his shoulder.

“Shadow?” Kyna called hesitantly. She watched him carefully. He was breathing hard, sweat dripping down his chest. He looked at her like he didn’t recognize her, his expression showing a frustrated sort of confusion. “You won.” Shadow blinked, and then turned back to Steve. The Cynopyre was still on the ground, his master beside him. As his tamer raised him to a sitting position, he caught Shadow’s eyes. The look in his gaze was not quite wariness, more like a fear that he was determined not to show.

Matt sighed and stood. He extended his hand to Kyna with a smile.

“I gotta say, I never expected to lose to someone who had never battled before. But I supposed that it’s my fault that we lost. Even though you were new, your boys clearly had more than enough experience to make the difference. I was too confident and my boys picked up on it and underestimated their opponents. I’m really looking forward to working with you.” He said.

Kyna smiled and took his hand.

“Thanks.


	10. Going Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... I realized that, the group yahoo page is set to private, so I wanted to link some things for people so that some of the more specific references will make more sense. Also, more sexytimes coming up in the next few chapters! Look forward to it!
> 
> Primer- History worldbackground stuff  
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1W_N5kz78bU2iv_FSPr1xnY1UqBC-xNQfLCfNSNmt2KA/edit?usp=sharing
> 
> Pokeboy dex  
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1ZrH2DAMR-WuqyL22zhW9XY4rqGuCb35LXXLX_eaKN1o/edit?usp=sharing

Chapter 10

Kyna awoke the next morning wedged between two warm bodies. The sound of pounding at the door kept her from falling back asleep. She groaned as she managed to drag herself out from between her two overly cuddly boys. Snagging a shirt from off the floor, she answered the door. There on the other side was Matt, looking entirely too cheerful.

“Do you have any idea what time it is?” Kyna snapped, glaring up at him. Matt smiled, checking his watch.   
  
“Of course I do. It is 6:30 on the dot.”

 

“Then why in Trikko’s name are you here?” She asked. Matt laughed.

“I’m here because we ship out at 0800. I figured that you might wanna grab breakfast and take a shower?” Matt said. He cast an eye at the disheveled state of her room. “Maybe pack a little bit?” Kyna yawned and leaned against the doorjamb.

“Don’t worry about that,” Kyna reassured, gesturing to a smaller set of bags in the corner. “I’m already packed. I just like a bit of mess. But you are right, we should probably grab breakfast, so we don’t have to rush. Feel free to take a seat, chair is over there.” Kyna turned back into the room, gesturing lazily to a chair in the corner.

Matt tilted his head to one side as he watched Kyna pad over to the bed to wake her boys. She didn’t seem to be the least bit embarrassed about her state of undress. Matt turned his head away when she bent over the bed to wake her boys. Even if she had said she was mostly indifferent to nudity, he was still a man with a healthy appetite. Although, he mused, at least he’d learned that she tended to answer the door without wearing any underwear. He looked up again to see her herding the two sleepy boys in the direction of the bathroom. The Neko went easily enough, murmuring something low that made her laugh. But the Naga was posing a bit of a problem for her. He’d gotten out of the bed easily enough, allowing himself to be led by the hand. But once he’d gotten about halfway there, he stopped. When she noticed and turned to check on him he wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her stomach.

“Eh? Nieve, what’s wrong? Are you still tired? Do you want to go back into your ball?” Kyna leaned closer to her Pokéboy, running her hands through his hair. He shook his head, holding her closer. Kyna frowned, catching sight of Matt watching them curiously. Kyna looked from him to her boy, who was steadfastly refusing to let her see his face. “Ah, I see.” She murmured. “Hey Matt, would you mind turning around for a bit? This little diva doesn’t like people seeing him before he looks perfect for the day.” She watched as Matt nodded and turned the chair completely, facing toward the open door. Kyna turned back as she felt a tug on her shirt hem. She smiled gently down into bright gold eyes, leaning down to press a kiss to his forehead. Kyna bit back a laugh as she watched his pale cheeks flush red. He noticed her amusement and huffed, sliding a hand down to give her ass a hard squeeze as he passed her by for the bathroom.  “I’ll bring you guys some clothes in a bit.” She called after him.

“Ok,” Kyna said, turning to Matt. “So what’s the plan? Breakfast and then the meeting place?” Matt shrugged.

“Did you have anywhere else that you wanted to go?” he asked.

“Yeah, I was hoping that there was a store or something on base. I wanted to pick up some things.”

“Things?” Matt asked.

“Well yeah,” Kyna answered, grabbing the small backpack and two hip bags. “I mean, we were told that we could take whatever we could carry. I still need rations, and I wanna pick up some clothes for Nieve and Shadow.”

Matt stared dubiously at her as he watched her slide straps through the buckles of the hip bags. “Shouldn’t we be packing light? You’ve already got three bags.” Kyna snorted as she lifted the bags, securing the last of the cinches.

“What are you talking about? I’ve got the bookbag for storing clothes and food. These bags go around my waist and cinch around each leg with belts. I have one for my map book, I’ll be using it to take notes on our surroundings and chart a path back to camp. The other bag will be to hold pokeballs, medicine and other simple supplies. I’ll split the loads of each bag between me and my boys. No sense in lugging around one giant bag. If something happened to it, you’d be screwed. For doing a trek through unknown territory, this is pretty light.” Kyna said breezily, heading over to her dresser and rummaging through. “Plus, Shadow needs his own clothes. He keeps stretching out my shorts...”

 

Kyna yawned as she exited the mess hall with Matt, Pokéboys close behind. Shadow tagged after her on her left, while Nieve followed closely behind her, face pressed against her side.

“So Shadow, you said that there was a store somewhere nearby?” Matt said. Shadow nodded, eyes searching the area.

“Is it close by?” Kyna asked. Shadow frowned, brows furrowed in thought before pointing.

“It’s in this direction mistress, behind the mess hall. It’s right across from the teaching buildings.” He answered. Just as the lesson building came into view, a smaller building could be seen nearby. It was a squat, nondescript warehouse with a small tent and stand in front. There were two Pokéboys tending the store front. “All of the boys without tamers take turns running the store and doing other chores around camp.”

The closer Pokéboy perked up when he noticed that they had visitors. “Welcome!” he chirped happily, puffing out his chest. “Can I help you with anything?” Matt smiled at him.

“Yes, we are going to leave the camp for a bit, so we wanted to know what would be useful to take with us. We want to pack light though.” Matt explained. “Could you help us?”

“Certainly, right this way!” The boy grabbed Matt’s arm, dragging him further into the warehouse.  Kyna laughed as she watched Kyle trot after his startled master. Kyna watched the fox tailed boy drag Matt with a laugh.

“What an eager salesman,” she murmured. “don’t you think, Shadow?” Before he could reply, a voice cut in from the other side of the store.

“It’s cuz he wants to land himself a tamer. So he’ll throw himself at the feet of any human.” Kyna turned to find Arrow regarding them from atop a crate of notebooks. The haughty Ainu regarded her silently, eyes moving from Shadow to Nieve. “Well well, replaced in less than 24 hours. That’s a new record, even for you, weakling.” Nieve hissed, fangs bared in challenge. Shadow stepped back, hesitant, when he felt a hand link through his. He looked down to see Kyna smiling up at him.  He gulped and stepped closer again.

“I was not replaced. I’m her alpha! S-so, there!”

Arrow snorted. “You, alpha of the pack? That’s pathetic. You’ll need to be much stronger for that.”

Kyna stepped forward, not stopping until she and the Ainu were almost nose to nose. The Ainu leaned back, startled. “But he is my alpha, is that a problem?” she asked, smiling widely. “I can’t help but notice that you are very interested in him.” Kyna whispered, leaning in closer. “Why is that?” Arrow snorted, moving around her to jump off of the boxes.   


“Didn’t you come here to buy something?” he growled, grabbing a half empty box and adding the contents to each correct display. He felt her watching him for a moment before he heard her turn away to the medicine on the shelf. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched her as she picked through each bin, grabbing a few Stim Packs and two Kolto Bandages.  As she grabbed some rations and a box of Pokechow and wandered into the section with tamer supplies, she seemed to stop, confused. There wasn’t a huge selection, since this wasn’t a real shop, but there were many different types of camping gear and a large assortment of taming gear as well. She grabbed a box labeled “Survival Package”, turning it over and over in her hands. Arrow sighed as he walked over.

“It’s a box of basic tamer stuff. Don’t you even know that?” Kyna jumped as Arrow’s voice came from behind her. She turned to face him, holding up the box. “Yeah, its got a sleeping bag, some food, some matches and a GPS. Can’t you read?” he sneered. Kyna shrugged, putting the box on the floor and juggling the rest of her items in her arms.  Arrow groaned, watching her with exasperation. He turned to Shadow and Nieve with a glare. “Shouldn’t you be helping her with that? Or are your arms broken?” Shadow jolted as he hurried to Kyna’s side, grabbing the box and easily hefting the rest of her purchases. He turned back to Nieve, who hadn’t moved an inch. “What about you? Aren’t you going to help?” The snake type still didn’t move, maintaining the unusual stillness that was the norm for his breed as his eyes followed his tamer. Arrow snorted and turned away. “Creepy bastard.” He muttered. He turned back to watch the Neko and his tamer, the catboy was practically falling over himself to do whatever she needed.

He’d seen that sort of frantic desperation from the boy before with his earlier mistresses. But they had ignored it, taking it as expected and dumping him at the first opportunity. This one though…She smiled at him every time he took something from her hands and thanked him when he pointed things out to her. She actually seemed aware that he existed. She browsed through the condoms and clothes easily, not grabbing much, just looking. She came to a stop in front of the collar section. That section was one of the bigger ones in the camp, due to the sheer number of tamers that passed through the camp at all times. He watched her fuss with a couple of different types of collar, before grabbing a red and a blue collar from the shelf. She held each up to the Neko’s throat, obviously asking him for his opinion. Arrow watched the other boy go rigid for a moment, before shyly gesturing to the blue one. She looked a bit puzzled by his reaction, but she put back the red one all the same. Although she didn’t understand, Arrow did. In all of his time in camp, not once had one of the Neko’s tamers bought him a collar. They got them for their other boys, but not even his first one had gotten one for him. She grabbed a wider camo pattern collar off of the next shelf and began her return to the counter.

“I’d like all of this, please.” Kyna said, helping Shadow to line up everything on the counter. Arrow grunted and headed behind the counter. When he reached for the first item, her voice stopped him. “Could you register the collars first? I wanna put them on them now.” Arrow moved to comply, entering her information from the camp database. The two ID tags lit up as the Pokéboys names appeared on them. The other information would be available to anyone who cared to scan them. Kyna turned to Shadow, holding the collar in her hands. Arrow watched her latch the collar around the Neko’s neck, setting it in place. She stepped back to look at her handiwork and nodded. “There. That looks nice. Eh? Wait, Shadow, what’s wrong? H-hey?” Arrow snorted as he watched Kyna begin to panic at the sight of her Neko’s tears. The cat type was wailing shamelessly, crying in the middle of the store. He blinked as she turned to him, looking scared. “W-what did I do? Is he hurt? Should I take it off?” Arrow sighed as he covered his eyes.

“What are you, an idiot?” Arrow asked. “Even a blind human could see that he’s happy. He really picked a stupid one…” Arrow resumed ringing up the items, muttering all the while about stupid humans.

“Happy…” Kyna murmured, turning to her Pokéboy. He’d seemed to have calmed down a bit, chastised by Arrow’s words. He was no longer crying loudly, wiping at his eyes as he sniffled, apologizing over and over. Kyna sighed and put a hand on his head, scratching between his ears. “Don’t apologize, its ok. You just scared the life out of me. Jeez…I thought I did something wrong.” Kyna grabbed the other collar and turned to Nieve. “Are you going to cry if I put this on you?” she asked with a smile. Nieve huffed and glared at her, offering his throat. Kyna laughed as she secured the collar. “Of course not, you’re too dignified for such a thing.” She turned back to the counter where Arrow was watching them, clearly bored. “Heh, sorry.” She said. The Ainu snorted and gestured to everything on the counter.

“How are you going to pay for all of this? I didn’t know they gave trainees this many credits.” He asked.

Kyna just smiled, reaching into her bad and fishing out her id card. She handed it to the salesboy, who scanned it through, covering everything easily. Kyna began packing her bags, carefully filling them with supplies.  But even after all of the bags were filled, there were still some items on the counter. Kyna sighed and started to speak, but she was cut off by the sound of a large bag being dropped on the counter.

“All new tamers are provided with a pack for carrying their supplies as well as a small tent and blanket for their use for the duration of the camp. The supplies will be theirs to take upon graduation from the camp.” Arrow rattled off his speech with the bland delivery of one who’d memorized it from long-term use. Kyna smiled as Shadow grabbed the pack and arranged the last of their supplies into it, taking apart the survival box to sort its contents into the bag’s many pockets. Once Shadow had shouldered the pack, Kyna smiled at Arrow, who was still looking off into the distance, bored look on his face.

“You secretly like to be helpful, don’t you?” Kyna teased, delighting in the outraged blush that lit the boy’s face. Whatever he had been about to say was halted by Matt’s return to the front of the store. He and the fox store boy returned to the front with armfuls of items. Matt smiled indulgently as the boy seemed to chatter away about anything that crossed his mind. As the two returned to the counter, Arrow huffed and went back to his shelf stocking in the corner, as the other boy began to ring Matt’s items. Once Matt and Kyle shouldered their packs and turned toward the door, Kyna gestured for Shadow and Nieve to follow them out of the store. The boys seemed a bit hesitant, but went outside of the store to wait for her. Kyna went over to stand behind Arrow. She’d seen his ears twitch as she approached, so she knew he was aware of her presence. “So, why do you act so mean to him if you like him so much?” Arrow nearly dropped the box he was holding when he turned to confront her.

“I have nothing but disgust for that pathetic Neko.” He snarled. Kyna smiled as she stepped closer to him, forcing him to backpedal.

“You’re a bad liar…It’s cute.” Kyna said. “But you really hurt his feelings when you say stuff like that.” Arrow sniffed as he looked away.

“That’s not my fault. If he was stronger, his feelings wouldn’t get hurt.”

“So you want to make him stronger? So the other boys won’t pick on him?” Kyna asked. Shadow shrugged. Kyna sighed as she scratched her head. Power dynamics between tamerless Pokéboys was not something she’d covered in her classes… She reached up and patted Arrow on the head, ignoring his indignant yelp. She laughed as he brushed her hand off of his head, blushing furiously. “You’re cute. I think I’ll keep you.” Arrow gaped at her as she turned and walked away from him.

“What makes you think I’ll follow you? I don’t follow just anyone!” he called after her retreating back.

“You’ll follow because I’m strong. That’s all there is to it.” Kyna called over her shoulder. “Be ready to move in when I get back.”

The Ainu’s outraged cursing followed Kyna out of the store as she met up with her waiting teammates. Shadow looked from the noisy store to his laughing tamer with questioning eyes. She smiled and ruffled his hair.

“I think I made a new friend today, Shadow.” Shadow looked back at the store again and paled.   
“W-wait, what? Mistress, what does that mean?” he called, trotting after her. “H-hey?”

 


	11. Start Testing...Now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm looking to expand my range of writing. So I'm looking for oneshot writing prompts. Please let me know if you know any!

Chapter 11

Kyna checked the holo display at the top of the landing pad once again. It still said 0750, same as it had when she’d checked it 30 seconds ago. Everyone in the advanced group was present, dressed in their camping gear. Kyna squirmed in her seat, trying to ignore the fact that she was practically baking in her seat. Having to sit on metal seats in mid-summer was not fun. Although Kyna had to admit, the warm weather would make catching ferals a bit easier, since they wouldn’t be in their dens attempting to hide from snow and cold. It’d be a bit more dangerous though with the more active predators roaming in search of food. Lucky for her she’d chosen to wear pants instead of shorts, having to walk around with her thighs heat seared was not her idea of a good time. Most of the others were spread out through the seating area. Amy was off in a far corner, her Dude resting his head in her lap. Yoko was fanning herself lazily as she read a book in the shade, her Palo-Hiiri resting comfortably beside her. Ace was leaning against a tree in the shade, his Nevischio nowhere to be seen. But it was understandable, Ice types didn’t do well in warmer weather. Matt was resting as well, laid out across two chairs while he watched Kyle sun himself nearby.

Kyna was startled back to attention by the feel of weight on her legs. Nieve sighed as he made himself comfortable across her knees. The snake type boy was stretched out beside Kyna, soaking up the sun with every inch of his skin. Kyna imagined that he’d be purring if he was capable of it. Which brought her mind back to her Neko. He was sitting on her other side, practically buzzing with nervous energy. His ears swiveled from side to side, picking up every slight noise. Kyna watched him for a while, fascinated by his ability to survey his entire perimeter without moving an inch. She started to talk but stopped when his ears perked to attention. His head swiveled to the right a moment later, eyes trained on the stairs. The sound of footsteps came soon after, the captain appeared just as silently as she had the last time. Talon and Olex followed behind her, expressions serious. Captain Sataka stared up at them, assessing each recruit before speaking.

“In less than 10 minutes, your exams will begin. From the moment your feet touchdown, you will have 72 hours to return to base camp. Should you become unable to return to base, the homing beacons in your radios will be activated and you will be retrieved. Should you fail to complete your exam with a satisfactory score, you will lose your class ranking. Should you prove to be an inept tamer who is unable to put forth a satisfactory effort in your attempt, all of your government sanctioned Pokéboys will be confiscated and you will be put on the next flight out. You will be free to retest next year. Any questions?” The captain’s grey eyes swept the assembly, daring them to speak out. Kyna gulped and hesitantly raised her hand. The look she was given could have killed.

“Ah, aside from not failing, exactly what defines a good score on the exam? Will it be possible to change our ranking through this exam?” Captain Sataka sighed and responded.

“Excluding cadets Ridavi and Oren, you will all be dropped off at areas equidistant from the camp and from each other. You will be tested on three things:  time taken, amount of ferals caught, and rarity of ferals captured. I feel it must be said that rarity will play a large part in your exams. Quality is obviously more important than quantity. Luck will obviously be the deciding factor in that category. As far as your rankings go, once this test is over, they will be compared with the rankings and times of the rest of the class. Whether that moves your status up or down is up to you. At the end of the camp, another exam will be given based on everything that you will hopefully have learned. At the end of it, the top ten recruits will be given another reward as they leave camp. The reward is locked by rank, and so you will have to be satisfied with whatever you get. Perhaps this will serve as a bit of an incentive for you. Any other questions?” Matt raised his hand.  


“Yeah, where will Kyna and I go?” Matt asked.

“As the two of you are working together, it would be unfair to put you in the same category as the others. So you two will be sent a little further out. You are still expected to make it back within the 3 day time limit. With the two of you working together, it should be no problem for you. Now, the time for questions is over, begin boarding.” Captain Sataka headed for the pilot’s cabin without another word, leaving the recruits to follow her.

Kyna squeaked as she felt the helicopter lift off from the ground, it was much different than the gentle almost unnoticeable ascent of the airship. Kyna felt her stomach sink into her toes as they gained altitude. A warm hand grasped hers. Kyna looked up into Shadow’s worried eyes.

“I’m fine,” she assured him. “Just not too crazy about heights.” Kyna felt her hand being clenched on the other side. A quick look assured her that Nieve felt the same way. He was clenching tightly at the chest harness, trying to keep from sliding out of his seat. “I guess this probably feels weird without legs to brace yourself with, why don’t you take a rest?” Kyna murmured as she recalled Nieve to his pokeball. The relief on his face was evident as he disappeared into the beam. Kyna relocked his ball to her belt, careful to put it next to Shadow’s on her right. She kept the empty pokeballs on her left, within easy reach. The left hip bag contained other empty pokeballs and two of the Great Balls her mother had given her. The right contained her map journal and medical supplies. Her pack was at her side and Shadow carried the largest bag.

They had been up in the air for some time before Talon emerged from the front. In his hands, he carried a small box. A rattle from the box indicated that its contents were quite small. Talon began to hand them out, one to each tamer. Kyna took a look at what had been handed to her. It was a small rectangle, black in color. A press of the switch at the top caused it to open up to display a panel with a screen and several buttons.   
 

“What you are holding in your hands are Pokédexes. They aren’t the newest models, these are just something given to recruits for exam use. Most of the functions have been locked, but the Pokéboy identification system, the radio and the emergency beacon are all active. Once you press your thumb to the screen, it will be registered to you for the duration of the exam. If you lose it, you will fail. If it gets broken, it will send off its last coordinates and we will come to retrieve you if you haven’t been eaten, that is. I’d go on to say more, but basically, A Pokédex is a Tamer’s life. Losing it will cost great expense and will basically make your life very miserable. If you lose it too often, you will have your Tamer’s License revoked. There’s are clips on it to attach it to different places, so if I were you I’d pick someplace easy to get to. Anyway, get ready, first drop is in 5…”

When they said that they’d been dropping them off, she hadn’t realized that they’d meant it quite so literally. Watching Talon hand out the harnesses had been stressful, watching people jump out of a helicopter with only a flimsy rope between them and their death was terrifying… Okay, so maybe the rope was tested to hold 1000lbs of weight. Maybe it wasn’t flimsy, after all. But still, that had been horrible. The other recruits had seemed equally put off, all except for Yoko. She merely laughed as her Palo-Hiiri gathered her close to him and assisted her jump. And okay, so maybe having their Pokéboys connected to them on the jump gave them a much larger chance of landing safely, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t still insane. Hell, if it hadn’t been for Shadow, she wouldn’t even have jumped. She and Matt had been the last to jump, and even his joking “ladies first” didn’t put her mind at ease. In fact, it did quite the opposite, backing her further from the edge. She’d felt more than seen the Captain’s disapproval, it was an almost physical sensation.

“If you don’t jump, obviously you will fail.” Captain Sataka snapped. Kyna squeaked as she stood at attention.

“Y-yes, ma’am!” The feel of an arm around her middle caused Kyna to jump. Shadow’s face was neutral and determined.

“Forgive me, mistress!” Shadow said. Kyna paled.

“Wait, forgive?... OH GOD, NO!” Kyna’s shriek of horror was cut short as she felt her feet leave solid ground. All she could do was cling to Shadow, arms thrown tightly around his neck, face buried in his shoulder. In her self-imposed darkness, all Kyna could hear was the rushing of air around them and the whirr of the cable as they descended. Kyna felt a slight jarring and then everything was still.

“Ah, Mistress? We’re here.” Shadow’s soft voice broke through Kyna’s frightened thoughts. She opened her eyes to find Shadow staring worriedly down at her. The fact that she was currently standing on the forest floor seemed like a miracle. “I-I’m sorry that I did that, I-” Shadow started, eyes trained on the ground. Kyna cut him off with a hug, wrapping her arms around his middle.

“Don’t apologize,” she murmured, stepping back and petting him between the ears. “You did exactly the right thing. I don’t think that I’d have been able to force myself to jump before the Captain got annoyed and failed me. Rule number 4, remember? I need someone to keep me on track.” Kyna turned at the sound of something hitting the ground behind her. Kyle jumped down from Matt’s back, removing his harness and handing it back to his master. Kyna jolted slightly as she felt Shadow begin to remove hers. Once all of the harnesses were removed, Shadow clipped them to the end of the line, which began to retract into the copter.

“Not to rush you, but shouldn’t we move?” Matt asked. Kyna nodded, they’d touched down safely and the copter was leaving. The test had officially begun.

Walking through the wilderness was turning out to be much more difficult than she had originally anticipated. The bags were weighing them down, slowing their progress to a little above a crawl. However, as tired as Kyna felt, Matt and her Pokéboys seemed completely oblivious to the difficulties that she was having.

“How’re you doing?” Matt called. He was standing atop an upraised tree root, looking back at her. Kyna huffed, grasping at a vine wrapped around the root to haul herself up and over.

“How the hell do you still have enough energy to talk?” Kyna groaned. “We’ve been walking for hours.” Kyna sighed as she shifted her pack on her back for the umpteenth time. Matt laughed.

“I live on a farm, all I do is physical labor.” He reminded her. “You ever try herding cattle? Those things end up in the most ridiculous places….The sheep are even worse! Hiking all over to find those stupid things was one of my daily chores. Naturally, Kyle always came with me. We’ve got plenty of stamina to burn when it comes to walking.”

Kyna turned away, grumbling. If this had been swimming, she’d have had a much easier time of it. But for all of its nearness to lakes and rivers, Soren Lake was a city. Sure, she’d jogged around town, and wasn’t too bad in PE. But this sort of long distance walking was out of her experience range. Even Shadow was breathing regularly. He was hauling her bag without complaint, ears swiveling for any sign of danger.

“Hey Kyna, where are we now?” Matt called, slowing his pace to walk beside her. Kyna sighed, grabbing her map book from her pack and scanning it closely.

“Each Tamer was dropped off in the same general area. When I looked out the window, I didn’t see any sign of the actual mountains, so we must not be that close to them. I tried to follow a river for a bit, but it tapered off. So…” Kyna’s voice trailed off as she drew a pencil and began mumbling to herself. She sat down on a stump, making notes in the margin, before nodding and circling several areas. Matt came closer to look over her shoulder. “If I had to guess, I’d say we landed somewhere around here.” Kyna said, gesturing at a point on the map. “So we needed to head northwest, and following our progress over the last few hours, I’d say we are somewhere around here.” The point was a small amount closer to the camp, but not much.

“So where do you think would be a good stopping point for the night?” Shadow asked. Kyna frowned, tracing a line down to the river.

“I’d feel much better if we could at least meet the river, it runs pretty close to camp and we could logically follow it all the way back.” Kyna replied, scratching her head. Matt nodded and stood. “Gotcha, so basically, all we need to do now is worry about capturing Pokéboys.” Kyna nodded.

“Honestly, I’m a little worried. I expected that we would have run into at least a few ferals by now. A Chicky or something, at least…” Kyna muttered. Matt shrugged.

“We’re traveling in a big group, obviously solitary ferals are going to think twice about trying to attack when they are outnumbered.” He said. “Maybe we should pick a meeting spot and split up to do our feral catching.” Kyna nodded. “How about here? I think it’ll be easy to remember this spot, it’s got some distinct markings, right?” Kyna surveyed the area, aside from the stump that she was sitting on, the area was a small clearing. All in all, it was pretty unremarkable.

“Would we be able to find it again? Aside from the stump, there isn’t much to notice.” Kyna said. Matt scratched his head.

“I keep forgetting you’re a city kid. There are loads of things in an area that can tell where you’ve been aside from a big red sign. Hmmm, how about this?” Matt dug in his pack before retrieving a small bottle. He uncapped it and poured a small amount of powder into his palm. He went around the clearing, rubbing a small amount of the powder onto the trunk of each tree behind the stump. “There, that should do it. You should consider taking classes on tracking. They’ll be really helpful. Kyna looked at the trees, aside from a light brushing of white in one spot, they looked exactly the same.

“So what did you do?” Kyna asked. Matt beckoned her closer, dusting his hands off and putting back the bottle. He showed her how to cup her hands over the marking.

“Now look.” He said. Kyna gave him a deadpan look.

“I won’t be able to see anything, it’ll be dark.” Matt sighed and gestured again. Kyna frowned, but looked. Instead of the pitch black she’d been expecting, there was a bright green color in the center of her vision. She looked back at Matt to find him smirking.

“Like it? It’s a sort of glow in the dark paint. We use it on the farm to mark the boundaries of our property. This lets our Pokéboys know if they’ve strayed too far. It usually helps to turn our Cowboys around.” Kyna nodded, stepping back to examine the paint in the light of day. The white color was just dark enough to see if you know what to look for, but it wasn’t an attention grabbing color either. Matt stepped back, releasing his Cynopyre from its Pokeball. “So… we’ll meet back here in two hours.” he called over his shoulder. Kyna watched him walk away, before releasing Nieve from his pokeball.

“Ok, boys. Time to go to work.” Kyna called.


End file.
